Catch Me When I Fall
by contessa claire
Summary: Prince Zuko finds an injured Katara and, with some pushing by his dear uncle, he takes her aboard his ship while the Avatar and his travel companion are no where to be found...
1. The Finding

First of all, I am trying to make this as close as I can to the show, such as character behaviors and what would most likely happen. Like, I wouldn't have Zuko suddenly overcome with the need to break into song and hug fluffy bunnies. Although hugging fluffy bunnies is fun, it's not a part of his character. This is a Zutara fanfic, so expect a small amount of change for the better on his part.

Secondly, if you could please point out any errors you spot, I don't care what kind. Grammatical, spelling, punctuation, characters' behaviors, I swear I mean anything. I hate it when authors have so many grammar and spelling errors that you have to make up a new sentence so that there might be some chance of comprehension. So I ask you, please, correct me like my life depended on it. (I don't care if your life depends on it! I don't know you!!!)

And lastly, thank you for reading my story, and now… on with the show!!!

Oh yeah sigh…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Actually I don't own anything. I mean seriously! Check out my purse!! Even the little cartoon moths that live in empty purses to accentuate the emptiness and lack of money or anything at all have left me for people with more nothing!!! I'll say it again!!! I OWN **NOTHING!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Finding**

A young man stood in the helm as his ship approached a small Earth Kingdom island. He was tense, ready for anything, hoping that this would be the last real encounter with the tattooed boy with command all four elements. Maybe this time he would just come peacefully and the banished boy could finally return home.

"Bring the ship as close as you can to the shore," barked Prince Zuko to the helmsman as dusk approached.

"Yes sir," was his automatic answer.

"Uncle, I will be taking a group of men to the island to search for the Avatar in the forest where his bison was spotted," the prince informed his Uncle Iroh. The elderly fellow was sitting calmly in the helm, drinking a cup of perfectly prepared tea. The steaming cup permeated the air with the man's newest blend of tea, creating an almost calming aura in the room with the incessantly hostile teenager.

"I will be accompanying you on this mission, too, Prince Zuko," Iroh told his nephew, calmly sipping his tea.

"Why?"

"I want to help you in your quest, nephew."

"Since when are you interested in my quest?" Zuko asked a harshly, unnecessary hostility spilling out of his words aimed at the only family that still loved him.

"I gave you my ship and my men, didn't I? I have been interested in your search for the Avatar since the very beginning," he countered, turning to face the prince with an expression full of reprimand.

"True," he acquiesced, "but since when do you go out and help me search woods for child Avatar and his companions?"

"Since I have run out of ginseng tea," Iroh replied sullenly, though not without a certain sparkle in his eye for his favorite of hobbies. "I was hoping to find a small town later on to purchase some more."

* * *

About an hour later, the sun had set and by its last rays, Zuko, Iroh, and a group of ten or twelve of his most skilled men lowered two long boats into the water, leaving the other men to tend to the ship. Soon, the men pulled up onto the shores of the nearby island where Zuko's men reported seeing the Avatar and his friends land. The teenage prince sent the two quietest men ahead of the rest to scout out the area. _Maybe this will be the time, _thought Zuko. Suddenly the two men burst out of the forest, panting for breath.

"Sir! We think we've found the Avatar's campsite!" one panted out urgently.

The soldiers led the rest back to where they had come from. They came upon a clearing with a dying fire but no one was there, save the bison and lemur. Scorch marks dotted some of the surrounding trees. The animals were fidgety and nervous.

"Search the area," Zuko whispered.

Iroh slowly, carefully walked over to the bison. He seemed to become more aggressive as the retired general approached, growling and baring his teeth, but seemed to know the man would cause no harm to him and again became his normal friendly self, but still cautious. As the man walked around to the other side of the bison, he grew noticeably more nervous. Iroh saw this and was even more curious about what the bison might be hiding.

"Prince Zuko! Come quickly!" Iroh called worriedly.

Zuko jogged over to his uncle, now bending over to examine the something of interest more closely.

As the prince came around the bison to stand beside his uncle, who was kneeling next to the young waterbending girl that traveled with the avatar, he saw that she looked as though she was asleep against the animal, sharing in its warmth. But this was most definitely not the case, as proven by the pool of blood around her vulnerable figure. His uncle checked for a pulse on the girl's neck, while the prince inspected the area around her.

She had small burns on her arms and a dark red spot on her right side with a bloodstained fire nation knife lying nearby. Zuko walked over the knife and absentmindedly picked it up to examine it.

The hilt had the symbol of the fire nation engraved into the silver plates on both sides of the ruby red handle. It was very detailed around the edges of the plates, depicting miniature versions of the fire nation palace and its gardens, the main ports and other pictures of important features of the fire nation. Only one knife like this existed that he knew of.

"Prince Zuko!" his uncle called and pulled him from his thoughts of the dagger. "Her pulse is weak. We must get her to the ship and have the doctor tend to her. She will not make it long if she is not looked at soon."

"And why should I care if the water peasant dies?" Zuko asked coldly. Taking care of only himself was what had kept him alive for as long as it had. Caring for others was not an automatic reaction to any situation for the boy with scars deeper than the ship's healer could reach.

"Prince Zuko! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! To stoop so low as to let a defenseless girl die because you are too interested in capturing the Avatar is beneath you. I thought your mother and I taught you better to honor and respect women and to always remember the honorable thing to do. And by walking away from her right now will contradict both those lessons," Iroh scolded. The young man looked about to crack, but uncertainty still clouded his features. Then, in an attempt to drive that uncertainty away, "I guess she could always be used to lure the Avatar into your grasp," he sighed.

"Fine. Bring her and let's hurry back to the ship," he huffed, his will broken against his uncle's wisdom.

"I'm an old man, Prince Zuko. You will have to carry her." With an action that revealed the prince's age, he rolled his eyes and walked over to her prostrate form.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he kneeled down and lifted the unconscious girl into his muscular arms and began to carry her back to the boat that would take him to his ship. Her face twisted into momentary pain when he first picked her up. A small voice in the back of his head hoped she would feel no pain. He then mentally pounded the voice back into the recesses of his mind and carried her towards the little boat.

He tried to walk quickly but only enough so that he might get her as quickly as possible to his ship but not fast enough to disturb her wound. He had ordered the large bison be brought back to his ship, although as it was approached by his men, they surrounded him, not sure of how to move the ten ton monster. But to everyone's surprise, the little lemur hopped upon its back, still loaded with supplies, and they flew off towards the ship. The bison then began to circle the deck from a relatively low altitude, although high enough the firebenders on board could not touch them, and began to wait until it deemed the area safe to land. _Maybe it will be helpful to me in my hunt for the Avatar, _Zuko thought_. The boy seems to have a strong emotional attachment to the large beast. Maybe it will be more leverage for me._

The short walk back to the small boat was uneventful, even as his soldiers gave him odd looks behind their masks, wondering why their prince was carrying the peasant in his arms, close to his body, back to where the long boats were pulled ashore, with his uncle in tow.

Iroh gathered the men on his way back and he and Zuko tried to stop the already slowing bleeding of the girl's wound. The men meanwhile prepared to leave for the ship, still puzzled. A few minutes later, they piled into the now crowded boat, with the young waterbender lying across Prince Zuko's lap, supported by his arms, and the soldiers still looking at the girl confusedly, with one thought going through their minds. _Nobody tells us anything._

* * *

Upon reaching the ship, Zuko single-handedly lifted the girl out of the boat and took her to the sick bay without any help from his men. He left the waterbender with the doctor and threatened him within an inch of his life if she died. _She's my hostage after all. I need her to get the Avatar_, Zuko thought to himself as he headed off to find his uncle. He walked onto the upper deck first, and seeing his nervous men prepare to fire at the bison landing on the deck, told them to escort it to the animal holding area. Now all of his soldiers were confused.

* * *

After sailing away on his makeshift raft with his beloved uncle, the prince and old man came upon a great ship. Hoping it to be friendly fire nation sailors, although highly doubtful of it, the two men boarded the ship to the smiling faces of his crew that he had not seen since the explosion of his ship. They explained to him and his uncle, over a cup of tea, of course, that while the Avatar ravaged the fire navy ships with the help of the Ocean Spirit, Lieutenant Ji took over the ship he and the men were on and left before it could be destroyed. They were lucky that all the men from Zuko's ship had ended up together, or else there would not have been much of a fight against the fifteen or twenty soldiers from Zhao's fleet. Then the men set out to find their prince and follow him wherever he led them.

Zuko quickly learned the way around his new ship that was slightly larger than the old one he used to call home for the past two years. He found his uncle in the galley with a small group of men surrounding him and a Pai Sho game that his uncle was obviously winning.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I've won again. It was a good game! You are definitely improving!" Iroh said happily and took a sip of his tea as the men left.

"She is in the doctor's care now," Zuko stated dryly as he slid onto the bench recently vacated by the captain and his following of lads, all only a few years older than the intensely driven prince. The old man filled his own cup and then proceeded to fill a second cup for his nephew.

"Are you going to question her when she awakes?" his uncle asked as he handed the steaming cup across the table. It gave off an aroma most enticing, although the boy had his mind elsewhere, as always, and failed to notice.

"Of course! I must capture the Avatar and return home!" Zuko said emphatically, trying not to shout, but doubt tinged the end of his outburst. Then a Commander, now an Admiral, Zhao had been confident in saying his father never wanted him back home again. _But that can't be true_, Zuko thought. _He's my father and he loves me. _He remembers the day, a few months ago, when he and Zhao had one of their many arguments.

"_You can't compete with me__," the commander said with utmost certainty.__ "__I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you," Zhao sneered at the young prince__, condescension pouring from his every word__._

"_You're wrong,__" he assured not only this man opposing him. "__Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne," he spat back._

"_If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you ret__urn by now, Avatar or no Avatar," Zhao taunted, fire in his eyes at knowing he was getting under this naive boy's skin. __"__But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."_

_  
"That's not true."_

"_You have the scar to prove it," Zhao said icily._

_My father _will_ welcome me home with open arms!_ Zuko argued with himself. _He must be busy_, the boy tried to reason the way any boy who looks up to an abusive father would, trying to make sense of the hurtful words and actions that fill the days. A word flashed through his mind, unwanted by the scarred young man.

_Disgrace._

"No," the prince hissed under his breath.

"What is it prince Zuko?" he asked, looking with concern at the boy who might as well have been his son. A pained expression showed the inner turmoil his corrupted brother's son tried to hide. "Is there something wrong?" Iroh queried, trying to pull him from his inward barrage of thoughts and memories.

"No… nothing at all," he sighed. He had forgotten his uncle was still with him in the galley. "I'm going to my room to meditate, Uncle." And he stalked off quietly, his cup of tea left forgotten on the table, untouched.

* * *

A/N

Well that was interesting. Now you just have to worry over the future of Katara. Will she survive? WELL DUH! IT'S A ZUTARA STORY!!! IF THERE'S NO TARA WHAT WILL ZU DO? Silly people… I'll bet I scared you for second there…

A/N2

I have decided I'm going to rewrite this story. I can't believe how little description I used and yet I got so many reviews! So I humbly thank all of you that have reviewed on my first go around and thank all those that may review for my new and improved version!


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't believe me. Mean!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Thoughts**

The waterbender awoke with a sharp pain in her side, a ghost of the happenings last night. _Or was it last night, _she thought._ How long have I been asleep?_ She opened her eyes and all around her she saw metal. As she took in her surroundings, fear closed in around her heart and she thought about where she could be. _Azula!_ She gasped inwardly and sprang up only to be forced back down by searing pain streaking through her body and strong, firm hand pushing her onto the bed.

"Now, now- er- miss." He didn't know what to call her. The prince just came in, dropped her on the bed, told him to take care of her _or else_, and left. "Please lie back down. You are in no condition to be out of bed," a stern voice commanded, although it sounded slightly concerned.

She lay back obediently, afraid to move lest the pain return. "Katara…" she whispered, so quietly the doctor missed it as he went about checking her pulse and administering a sedative to dull the pain and let the girl rest and regain her strength.

"What was that?" he asked. He looked to her face, a pained expression just beginning to relax as the medicine raced through her body.

"Katara… my name is Katara," she whispered again as she slipped back into unconsciousness, the sedative taking effect and numbing the pain.

* * *

"Any change?" Zuko asked as he walked into the sickbay, instantly surrounded by the smell of disinfectant. The girl had only been here a week. She had been asleep most of the time, and, to Zuko, she always seemed to be awake whenever he wasn't there. The doctor had said she woke up the first day, but unconsciousness soon took over after only a moment.

Katara. The doctor told him she only said that her name was Katara. She probably didn't even know where she was. He wished she would wake up already so he could just interrogate her and get it over and find the Avatar.

"No. She's still sleeping," he said quietly. Katara's eyes began to flutter and she groaned. "Or maybe she's waking up."

Zuko walked over to stand next to her, arms crossed, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor came over and readied a needle.

"This will help with the pain," he whispered to her as her eyes began to focus. She looked at the doctor and smiled as the pain in her side slowly began to retreat. Katara began to take in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, dreamily as the last vestiges of sleep still clung to her eyes and fogged her mind.

"My ship," came Zuko's gruff voice beside her. Grogginess was instantly banished, and she turned fearfully and tried to slide out of the other side of the bed, forgetting she was in no condition to fight. She was still weak and most of her clothes were on a chair across the room. Her top was carefully cut away by the doctor and from the shirt edge down were bandages covering her wound. "Stay where you are. I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes, such blue eyes, were full of fear as she slid back under the sheets. _She's only listening because of that fear_, Zuko thought_. Good._

"I'm sure you won't hurt me _yet_," Katara spat icily. "You haven't asked me where the Avatar is. That's all you want. But, guess what. I have absolutely no idea where he is!" Her voice had grown steadily louder and was full of strength by the end of her rant and she was almost yelling at the young prince. She fell back into the pillow, exhausted by the outburst.

He was slightly taken aback at her outburst. Not many people talk to him like that and it was not very pleasant. She spoke almost complete truth, with the exception of his hurting her. His mother had taught him better than that. _But she doesn't need to know that_, Zuko thought sinisterly. "How can you not know where he is, peasant? I thought you cared about him? And that idiot of a brother, too! I thought they were your friends and you seriously don't know where they are!"

The knowledge that she had been the weak link and let Aang be captured was too much for her. She felt like it was his fault that the boy monk was captured, her fault that the fate of the world would lie in ruins unless she found some way of getting him back. She didn't know where that lovable little boy or her sometimes genius of a brother were and it was tearing her up inside. Katara's eyes slowly began to water as she turned her face away from his and stared at her wringing hands. "Are you done torturing me?! I don't know where they are!" And tears began to flow from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands as she tried to quiet her sobs. _That stupid prince hit me where it hurts and now he knows it_, Katara thought miserably.

Zuko took an involuntary step backwards at the sight of the crying girl. He didn't know what to do. He had spent the last two years in the company of men. He came upon the occasional woman in a port city or crazy bounty hunters like Jun that came onto his ship and bothered him as they ripped up his craft, but none of them began to cry and yell at him. Even in the palace women and girls were either slapped out of their hysterics or held until they stopped on their own. But with her, he wasn't sure. She was his prisoner. He couldn't hold her. And he couldn't bring himself to hit her. Zuko was thoroughly confused and quietly backed out of the sickbay and decided to let her be the doctor's problem some more.

* * *

_Insensitive prince_, she thought angrily. _He probably did that on purpose just so that I would know that he could get to me. But it won't work._ And a new wave of tears came over her. The usually sensitive girl was in emotional overdrive, what with her best friend and brother being taken away and it was up to her to find them because if they tried to find her they could just be captured again. A very small part of her worried for her own safety as well, but concern for her little traveling family won out over something as trivial as herself.

After a few minutes she noticed the room was oddly quiet. No mocking. No badgering. Just the regular bumps and thuds of a regular Fire Navy ship. None of his annoying one-track mind bothering her about Aang. She wished she knew where he was. And Sokka, too. She hadn't seen them since the night the dagger was held to her throat and the masked Fire Nation woman threatened her. Aang shouldn't have come into the clearing. They would be together and she wouldn't have been stabbed. Escape became her foremost thought. With the idea of keeping her favorite boys safe, she became the slightest bit invigorated. Escape was her drive, motivating her to become as healthy as possible as quickly as possible.

The momentary vigor died down, and as she lay back, her tired eyes began to close and the doctor walked in to tend to her. _Soon. I'll make my escape, very soon._ And, with that, she again was asleep.

* * *

Personally I would have called him an insensitive clod but I think that's too British and it wouldn't have fit. If you have anything to say about my little story, just go ahead and say it. Flames, praise, whatever. I need something to build off of. Thanks for taking the time to read my author's notes and somehow I'll make it worth your while! I kind of think that Katara was a tad bit whiny. Zuko asks her one simple little thing and suddenly she breaks down crying. Sigh… Read and review please!!!


	3. Escape

I am dedicating this chapter to one of my dear beta readers. She's all nice and stuff and thinks this piece of crap is pretty good. She told me she really liked the WTF looks the crewmembers were givin' Zuko. My crazy little friend…

**Disclaimer: **I have something in my pocket. What is it, you may ask?! WELL IT'S NOT AVATAR CUZ I DON'T OWN IT! That's right! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! Whatcha gonna do about it?

* * *

**Chapter 3- Escape**

Another week and a half of sleeping and Katara was finally able to walk to the other side of the sickbay. Her drive to recover so she could escape and find her friends was taking a profound effect on her. She was slowly but surely regaining her strength and Zuko saw an opportunity to interrogate his prisoner. As he entered the room, she scowled at him, hoping he was just passing through.

Calmly he sat down next to her bed. He sat quietly and stared at the door for a moment before it opened to reveal a kind looking old man followed by one of the kitchen servants that brought her her meals carrying a platter with a pot of tea and three small cups. The servant set the tray down on the bedside table and, after bowing, left the sickbay. Only then did anyone speak.

"Now my dear. My nephew says your name is Katara. Is that right?" Katara nodded as the old man went on. "Good. My name is Iroh. How are you today?" The man's voice was relaxing and gentle, not menacing and rude like Zuko.

"Fine, I suppose." She was a little startled by the question. And relatively speaking, she'd been much better. She had just been stabbed and left to die a week ago! "Thank you," she added as an after thought, remembering her manners. But then she noticed something else. "You said nephew?"

"Yes. I am Zuko's uncle."

"Enough with the pleasantries, Uncle! Can we get on with this interrogation?" the young prince asked impatiently.

"Now, Prince Zuko! Have you no manners? This girl has been injured and is still recovering. You could be a little more polite to her."

"But she's a prisoner! And a common Water Nation peasant at that!" the prince almost whined.

"That doesn't mean we should be any less respectful. Now, Miss Katara, could you kindly tell us about what happened before my nephew and I found you in that forest?" Iroh asked politely.

"No. You just want to find Aang! I won't help you destroy the world," she told them defiantly.

"Please. We want to know who did this to you," Iroh convinced. The old man had a kind face, much kinder than the scarred and perpetually angry visage than the Fire Prince. Seeing a loving spirit within the man, she reluctantly let her guard down.

"A-alright." She folded her hands in her lap and sat quietly for a moment. Katara's deep blue eyes went foggy in memory. "I was picking berries in a clearing near the one we were about to camp in. I heard a rustle in the bushes, but thought nothing of it. I thought Sokka or Aang had come over to help me." Her foggy eyes now glistened and tears welled up and began to roll silently down her cheeks, but she continued her story. "I was just about to turn around when an arm grabbed me around my waist, pinning my arms down at my sides. I shouldn't have squealed! I should have fought harder-" she broke off and began sobbing again. "She took them," she began to babble through her tears. "Now they're gone and I don't know where and she took them!" Katara was going into shock. The thought finally hit her, really hit her, and she started rambling. "They're gone!"

"Who took them?" Iroh asked calmly, trying not to upset the already shaken girl.

"I don't know, but she took them and now they're gone!" she continued senselessly. She finally stopped talking, and devoted all her breath and energy to her tears.

"There, there my dear," comforted Iroh. "Rest now. Why don't you go to sleep? Maybe you and I can talk later." He left her a cup of tea and took the pot with him. "A little tea will help, too." He led Zuko out of the sickbay, who was more than pleased to leave the girl alone again. _I have to find a way to not get caught up with crying girls_, the prince thought.

Alone in the sick bay, the abandoned waterbender continued to cry until she was all cried out. A few shaky breaths later, she spotted the cup of tea left by the gentle old man. Taking a sip to calm her breathing and her mind, she snuggled down into her bed and fell back asleep, exhausted by her weeping.

* * *

Katara awoke to the sickbay lighted only by candles in one corner of the room and the moonlight streaming in through the window. _My nap must have lasted until nightfall. _She suddenly had the idea to escape. _Well why not_, she argued. _Everyone must either be sleeping or eating. I could easily sneak out and get to the deck. I just hope we're near land._

The girl slowly eased herself out of the bed and began walking toward the door. She started out strong, although she still kept one hand on the bed to steady herself. Reaching the end of the bed, she cautiously strode forward, confidence with every step. She could feel her lungs work a little harder than usual. She reached the door, panting only a little. _Nothing I can't handle_, she thought. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs, and slowly opened the door.

It opened noiselessly. Cautiously, she looked down the hallway stretching out in either direction. Just as she stepped out, she realized she had no idea as to which way was up and out. Katara noticed a steep set of stairs leading up a short ways down the hall and shuffled over to it. Her confidence in escaping was beginning to wane slightly, but she put pessimistic thoughts such as failure behind her and slowly ascended the stairway. Going up was much more strenuous than she would have imagined. Reaching the door at the top, she rested her hand upon the handle, hunched over a little, trying to focus her drive into physical energy.

How much luck can a girl have!? The young waterbender turned the handle on the thick metal door and stepped outside and onto the empty deck. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest for the joy of it all. She stumbled to the rail at the prow and pulled herself up using the bar to hold herself steady. But then she looked out onto the first rays of the coming sun over the ocean.

The sky was becoming increasingly dark and forbidding, even in the early light. The sea beneath the ship began to churn and a great storm arose in the distance. The wind danced through the girl's hair, spinning and twirling as the rain began to fall.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, we need to alert the men. There is a storm in the distance. It's moving faster than I've ever seen. It will reach us in mere minutes!"

"Prepare the men then, Captain," he calmly replied.

"And, sir?" the man asked tentatively, acutely aware of the prince's wild mood swings.

"What is it now?"

"Who is that at the prow?"

* * *

Her happily beating heart threatened to stop right then and there. Water. It was her element. And it was everywhere. No land. Just water. And more water. Never in her life did she expect to hate her own element. Her head drooped over the railing in exhaustion and sadness. The wind became increasingly violent and buffeted her weary body. The motion of the waves made her already tired legs feel like jelly.

As she stood there, she heard a scraping noise behind her and spun on her heel. But the waterbender's luck was again not with her as an extremely violent wave hit the hull and washed over the deck. Because she had spun so quickly, and because the water made the deck so slick, Katara lost her balance and was thrown into the tossing sea, all before the eyes of the young prince.

She hit the water hard, and of course she just had to hit it on her injured side. Pain shot through her body and the last thing she saw before unconsciousness took over was a pair of golden eyes, full of sorrow and concern.

* * *

He leaned over the rail and watched her fall, saw her eyes before she passed out, and saw her fear of death. He spun around, and spied a long coil of rope as more and more men piled out of the hatch onto the deck.

"Hold on and don't you dare let go!" he yelled over the howling wind as he tossed his men one end of the rope. He tied the other end around his waist and prepared to jump in after the girl.

"Prince Zuko! What are you doing?!" Iroh called into the storm.

"I have to save her uncle! She- she's my only chance at getting the Avatar! I have to do this!" his voice was full of desperation.

The old man replied with nothing more than a simple nod of the head as his beloved nephew jumped into the raging sea. "You heard him, men! Hold on to that rope!"

* * *

Prince Zuko's lungs burned for air as he dove after the slowly sinking waterbender. She was ever so slowly getting closer and he could see blood disperse around her side. Her wound had opened up and she was in even more danger. Blood loss, hypothermia, and carnivorous sea creatures could prove a fatal combination. He reached out his hand to grab the unconscious girl around her waist and began to kick furiously. He felt the pull from his men as they reeled them in. His arms and legs slowed as fatigue took its toll and he struggled to stay awake. Sleep would surely mean death.

His head soon broke the surface of the churning water and he gulped big breaths of air and focused on keeping the girl's head out of the water. The men hoisted them up and Zuko pulled himself and the girl onto the deck. Rain washed over his face as he looked down upon her. He put his face near own and listened over the whipping winds and crashing sea.

"Uncle! She's not breathing!" he cried.

The old man hurried over and kneeled down beside them.

"I know a trick I learned from the waterbenders. Occasionally, someone would drown and they found a way to 'bring them back to life' in a sense. Plug her nose with one hand, and breathe into her mouth." His nephew hesitated before lowering his mouth to hers, but only for a moment. After a few breaths, Iroh said, "Now I'll do this next part. You have to keep the blood pumping." He laid one hand over the other and closed his fingers over it, and pressed hard on the center of her chest. He pumped about five times and motioned to Zuko to continue breathing for her. He only gave her one breath when she started coughing and retching. She spit out the water in her lungs and started gasping for air.

"What did you think you were doing?" he whispered to her. "I don't think even a waterbending master could survive long enough out there to find land, let alone an injured one." Zuko lifted her up, supporting her back with one arm and holding her legs under the knee with the other. He carried the barely conscious girl back down the sickbay, where he carefully lay the waterbender on top of the bed. A scowl that was considerably lessened by her exhaustion from her newest ordeal crossed her face before she dropped into deep sleep. Zuko turned to the doctor and unnecessarily whispered for him to get the girl out of her wet clothes before she caught something that might complicate her already precarious health. The young prince sighed as he left the sickbay. _She's going to be a handful when she's healed._

"Thank you," he heard whispered by the sleeping girl. _She must not be as asleep as I thought_.

"Just don't try escaping anymore!" he snapped, although quietly, and with that, he opened the door and left.

* * *

Katara awoke in her bed the next morning, momentarily forgetting how she got there. But only a moment. It all came rushing back. She was almost there but with nowhere to go, and then all that water, and those eyes… Now she was right back where she started. In her bed. And _he_ put her there. _Does he actually have a heart?_

As Katara hugged her knees, she noticed her left ankle was dragging something. She brought her leg out from under the sheet and saw her leg was shackled to the bed. Long enough to not be uncomfortable. Short enough to keep her from reaching the door across the room.

Katara scoffed. _I guess not._

* * *

Now, now! Don't worry!! I'm a'getting' to the fluff 'n' stuff!!! I'm just working up to it. It wouldn't make sense if suddenly they were head over heals in love with each other. I mean, she's been asleep most of the time, and he's no perv!!! Now don't worry! They will be together!!! This story would really suck if they didn't. And technically, they've already kissed… although one of them was unconscious, but what does that matter?! A lot actually…

Muck thanks to my reviewers!!! Keep 'em a'comin'!!! I have recently realized I very much enjoy opening my inbox and finding I have a review. Even if it's flames. I just like seeing I have a bunch of reviews. They rock!!!


	4. Grows on You

**Disclaimer: **If I had a dollar, I would go put it in a slot machine (cuz they're everywhere in Vegas). Then I would take my winnings and go buy Nick. By owning Nick, I shall own all products they make and thus, I shall own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If only I had a dollar…

* * *

**Chapter 4- Grows on You**

Another uneventful week went by as Katara and the old man played games of Pai Cho and drank tea together. Of course, Katara could only go so far from her bed now. Iroh was waiting for the right moment to ask again about the incident in the woods_. Maybe without the presence of the young prince, the girl could talk openly, _

After an extremely exciting game of Pai Cho, in which Katara almost beat the old man and his lotus tile, but was tricked and lost, both were in good humor, and Iroh felt the time was right to ask.

"My dear, that was a wonderful game!"

"You're just saying that! You and I both know you held back!" laughed the waterbender.

"That may be…" he sighed. His voice got suddenly serious as he asked, "Please tell me. What happened that night… in the woods…"

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you sometime." She situated herself back on her bed and began from the beginning. "After leaving the northern water tribe, the three of us headed south, towards Omashu where Aang could find an earthbending teacher. We had made camp in a clearing in a forest on the outskirts of a small earthbender village…"

* * *

"I'm hungry," whined the warrior.

"You're always hungry, Sokka. Why not go look for food?" Katara reasoned.

"Because that's women's work," he replied haughtily.

"What do you mean by women's work?" Katara asked harshly, planting her feet apart and her hands on her hips.

"I mean it's not the work of a great warrior such as myself!" Sokka wasn't paying attention to the death glare emanating from his baby sister. The female bender was seconds away from pummeling her brother for being insensitive- again.

"Guys!" The young Avatar had finally stepped in to quell the fighting, saving the other boy. "Looking for food is everybody's work! We need to work together, or else we might as well starve," he said, using his diplomatic voice.

"ST-ST-STARVE?! I'm going to look for food!" Sokka suddenly ran off away from the clearing before he could even help unpack.

"Nicely done, Aang. Maybe he won't be so incredibly sexist now! Or at least a little better…" she sighed. "I'm going to go find Sokka. I doubt he'll bring back anything edible," she said with a laugh and stalked off after her brother, leaving the Avatar to sit quietly by him self. He didn't immediately set up camp, but rather wanted to wait for the siblings' company before starting and he lay back lazily against the now dozing bison, with Momo coming to rest on the child Avatar's chest.

"Sokka! Sokka! Go back to camp! I'll find the food!" She was sure he would hear her voice in the quiet forest. It was so silent she was positive her thoughts were booming through the leaves. She hadn't gone far from the clearing when she called for the stubborn fighter again, and spied a bush full to the brim with delectable-looking berries, ripe for the picking. It was too good to pass up. The boys needed food and there it was.

She hurried over to the shrub as though it would disappear, leaving her hungry, and quickly began plucking the fruit off its branches, using her dress as a basket.

Although her ears may not be so very fine-tuned, she was still able to discern the subtle rustling of leaves behind her.

Thinking her brother had found her, she cried happily, "Look at these berries! We might have a decent meal tonight!" When no answer came she stood warily. "Sokka?"

Before she could turn though, she squealed as her arms were pinned to her sides, causing her to drop the precious fruit, and cold metal thrust to her throat. "Not another sound, understand, peasant?" The voice was female and most likely one of authority. Katara stood as still as she could, trying not to shake with fear.

"Katara?" Sokka's worried voice came through the foliage.

"Ugh. Let's move," the voice hissed to unseen others behind her. "Get moving." She pushed Katara through the dense brush back to her campsite. There must have been about seven or eight men at this woman's command. They stepped through the last bush and stood in a circle of warm light cast from the small fire one of the boys had lighted.

Both boys were already on their feet when they heard noises in the forest. When they saw Katara they did not see the fire nation woman behind her at first. Their faces were that of contentment, seeing their friend safe and in their midst, but contorted to fear as the woman stepped into the firelight.

"Who are you?" the youngest of the group asked, worry etching lines on his usually carefree face.

"It's really not important right now. But what is important is that you are going to accompany me on my ship- in shackle of course, and I might not kill your pretty little friend here," she ordered, too calm to be comforting.

"Never! Now let Katara go!" he shouted and he and Sokka assumed fighting stances, ready to run to Katara's rescue.

"I could do that, but where's the fun there. And besides…" she let her words hang with dread, letting fear fill the clearing. "You wouldn't want me scarring such a pretty face, now would you?" The flat of the blade in the unknown, but definitely dangerous, woman's hands stroked Katara's cheek.

Both boys shifted hesitantly. What would she do? "Fine. I'll come with you. But Katara and Sokka go free," the young Avatar bargained.

"That was the right answer." The woman's hand dropped from Katara's neck, the knife glinting in the light from the fire built moments earlier to banish the coming twilight. The boy travelers let out sighs of relief, but Katara remained taut. This woman didn't seem the type to give up, and her words reflected that. "Well, almost," she added evilly. And just as Katara was about to duck out of her attacker's arms and rush to her brother's arms, a pain, the likes of which she could never have imagined, shot through her right side, and she dropped to her knees in agony with a scream.

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed and rushed to his sister's side.

"You said you would let her go if I came with you!" Aang cried and prepared to attack the woman.

"I said I _might_ let her go," she sneered. "And isn't everything more exciting this way? Men! Attack the Avatar!" the woman announced with an evil grin plastered on her face.

More than half a dozen men rushed from the trees and bushes. After seeing his best friend, a girl he wished would be so much more, Aang couldn't think. He threw blasts of air every which way, in an attempt to face the woman at the center of all his current agony. Didn't he have enough to deal with? He was the Avatar. He was thought of as a coward who abandoned the world. It was up to his twelve-year-old self to save the world, and now he has to deal with the very possible death of someone so close?

Sokka, meanwhile, had dragged his beloved sister over to the safety of Appa's side while Aang handled the Fire Nation soldiers. "Katara, just hold on. We'll get you help. Just hold on." The warrior was on the verge of tears. Only his pride kept the tears at bay. Being medically incompetent, he pulled the short dagger out of her side before she could stop him and threw it to the side.

"I'll be right back, okay? Don't di- don't go anywhere." Enraged, Sokka turned to the soldiers and charged at them. Aang was working his way through the men that just would not go down to get to their psychopathic ring leader. The Water Tribe warrior watched as she stood there, arms folded nonchalantly. Aang was finally closing in on her as Sokka joined the fray. Sokka, wielding his boomerang, began slashing at the fire nation warriors as his sister fought the sleep that threatened to overcome her and never let go. Aang and Sokka were surrounded, fighting back to back. One soldier produced a net, hurling it over them. The other men attacked immediately. The boys were knocked senseless and bound and gagged. The young waterbender could do nothing but watch through slitted eyes that threatened to close as she watched her family being taken away from her.

Again.

And worse, they had forgotten her, left her for dead.

* * *

"Thank you. You have done wonderfully." The old man commented. He gave her some more tea and turned to leave the sickbay in case she wanted to be alone. "You have no idea how strong you really are. I'm just glad we found you in time…" he said reflectively.

"Thank you. And thank you for saving me," she said sincerely. Iroh had reached the doorframe, one hand on the knob. "Uh, Mr. Iroh, sir?" she asked, somewhat awkwardly. She really didn't have a lot of experience addressing captors that were so polite and unthreatening as this man before her. He stopped and turned to face the ship's newest addition. "How can you be related to such a horrible person as Zuko? How can you stand being around him?"

"He just grows on you, I suppose." And with a smile, the old man left her.

* * *

"So Azula _has_ captured the Avatar! That's what I suspected when I found her dagger at the campsite. Now, she's already gotten a head start to the Fire nation capital. We'll never be able to catch up! By the time we reach her ship, it will be docked and the Avatar will be in my father's possession!" roared the teenager.

"There is always the masquerade ball held every year about two months before the summer solstice in a few weeks. No one knows that your men took over this ship. You could sneak in and steal the Avatar away, wait a while maybe, and return with him saying you recaptured him from the so-called kidnappers," Iroh said in a bored voice. Really, the kind old man would never do such a thing, but he wanted to help the waterbending girl and his nephew was easily convinced in matters of the Avatar.

"I guess that's the best thing we could come up with," he sighed. "Set a course for the fire nation!" he ordered the captain, who was standing at the helm only a few yards away.

The ship lurched as the prince spoke to his uncle. "If we are to attend the masquerade ball, then we need to stop and find costumes," he said quietly.

"The girl will need clothing, too," Iroh commented.

"What!? We don't need to go shopping for the _prisoner_!" he spat angrily.

"Her clothes are torn and bloody. She's on a ship full of men. For the good of everyone, she needs clothing. Be reasonable, Prince Zuko!" the old man argued.

"Fine," he consented reluctantly after a moment's thought.

"Good. Now, I think I will go play some more Pai Cho with our guest."

"Uncle, how can you stand to be around that peasant all the time?" he asked hotly.

"I guess she grows on you."

* * *

YEAH! CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE! Yeah me! Although it's kinda short. I will try to fit in more Iroh and Zuko How do you like it? I really need to know. It is really important. Cuz without your constructive criticism, this story would suck even more than it already does. Not really much to this chapter, but it gets good later on. I'm thinkin' about twenty-ish chapters. But I swear it's gonna get real good! And just so you know, if you are ever stabbed with anything, scissors, a small dagger, or even a pencil, don't pull it out. More blood will flow out and you have a greater chance of dying from blood loss. I took first aid!!!


	5. Unexpected Generosity

**Disclaimer: **Okay, everyone!!! How about a cheer to raise our spirits!!!

Two, four, six, eight!  
Who has avatar on their plate?!  
Not me! Not me!!  
Yay not me!!!

I came up with that right off the top of my head! Yay me! Sorry it sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Unexpected Generosity**

Sokka groaned as his eyelids started to flutter and he tried to sit up. His head throbbed, and although the room was dark, he slowly opened his eyes to take in his new environment. He was surrounded on all sides by metal, obviously Fire Nation. There was a gentle rocking sensation and small portholes in the wall behind him. The wall before him was made of bars, a door to one side to admit his captor, torturers, whoever would be coming to visit. At first he didn't see Aang, but a groaning from the area to the right told him the Avatar was in a cell of his own. The brig was dank, and smelled faintly of some sort of fungus. At least, Sokka hoped it was fungus.

"Hey, Aang? You ok?" Sokka whispered quietly. A muffled, but relatively affirmative answer was all he got. "Did they gag you?" The grumbling was the same as the last. Sokka was about to continue when he heard a door being opened and closed somewhere down the hallway that led to the brig.

Footsteps preceded the entrance of the woman who led their capture.

"I see you have awakened." She came to a stop before their cells and began pacing menacingly across the floor, stalking back and forth like a lioness approaching its kill. Now that Sokka could get a good look at her, he saw that despite the fact that she had a voice that commanded authority like that of a seasoned war general, she couldn't be much older than he. Fourteen, fifteen at the oldest. The girl clad in a firebender's uniform stood before him and the young Avatar. Her eyes were cold, and she stood with a natural air of superiority.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded after a moment of contemplative silence. He wasn't completely sure how to handle this woman. His head still pounded from being knocked out. The lioness stopped pacing and stood between the two captives.

"I am _Princess_ Azula of the Fire Nation!" Her voice was frighteningly calm, and she smiled smugly at her own title. "You might want to be a little more polite to me. I could order my men to throw you overboard," she threatened in an even voice. "Or I could have them give you forty lashes, or have you keelhauled, or maybe they'll just cut out your tongue to keep you from bothering me with you blather."

"Couldn't you just drop us off at the next port?" Sokka was never without his sarcastic optimism. _It's worth a try_, he hoped, knowing it could never be that easy.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as her face brightened, and Sokka's did the same. "When we reach the Fire Nation, I will gladly let you off my ship." Sokka's grin dropped, disappointed. The woman continued, her voice mocking the Water Tribe fellow. "And then you will be taken before the great Fire Lord Ozai and then thrown in the dungeon." This woman was pure evil. "I suppose you could _pretend_ you're free between the ship and the Fire Lord," she mentioned, a sneer creeping across her face.

"Are you related to Prince Zuko? You two act a lot alike," Sokka commented after a moment of inspection. He could hear Aang mumbling his agreement next door.

The princess's eyes, already cold, grew steely as well. A colder sight had never been seen even by the Water Tribe boy in the South Pole. The royal teen had emotions less stable than a toddler on a patch of ice. "I am nothing like that traitorous hog monkey!" How so much rage could be focused into such an even voice will never be known. "He betrayed his nation while I loved and honored it. "Why do you think Father likes me best?"

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the window shone on Katara's face and forced her awake. She felt a presence behind her and rolled over very carefully, as her side was still tender.

"Get up. Follow me," Zuko ordered simply.

"Follow you wearing what? A bed sheet?" Katara was in no mood to be trifled with. She had been stabbed, she almost drowned, and now she was being ordered around by a spoiled brat. She knew that although she was a prisoner, he wouldn't hurt her, because that boy with the one-track mind needed her to use as bait for the Avatar. Zuko stalked off, fuming a bit, and brought her back a black silk robe, obviously too big for her, but the sash would keep it sufficiently closed, and tossed it roughly into her lap. "Could I have a little privacy?" she asked, snippily.

"Fine," he grumbled under his breath, turning to face the door. She slipped out of the bed and wrapped the robe around her, securely tying the sash to keep the front closed.

"And my-" Katara started, but turning to her ankle, she saw the shackle was already removed.

"What? Your binding? I did that as soon as I came in here. I was hoping it would wake you, but you just kept snoring. I feel like I've been standing here for ages. I have more important things to be doing," he mumbled, stepping forward to grab her arm and lead her out of the room. Katara humphed and followed him out of the sick bay, trying not to stumble. The stitches in her side were re-sewn and re-wrapped, and caused her only minor discomfort. She was still a little weak, although she had regained some of her strength over the few days she spent in bed.

Katara was thinking while she was dragged behind Zuko. "You watched me sleep?"

_How does she do that? How does she come up with the one thing that would disturb me, _he thought irritably. He composed himself and answered, "I wasn't watching you sleep. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't have to explain myself to a lowly water peasant!" he snapped as he spun to face her, his hand becoming uncomfortably tight on her forearm. She was trying his nerves. He got enough of that from his uncle. He slowed their pace, noticing her increasingly shallow breathing, and hoped they would walk down the long hallway in silence after that. _Hoped_.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked innocently as he turned down another corridor.

"My uncle, apparently your new best friend," he said, almost viciously, "thinks that you need a room all to yourself. I insisted upon a cell in the brig and he compromised. You get a room with bars on the windows and a guard in front of your locked room at all times." _God, I hate my uncle sometimes._ Approaching the door with a guard to one side of the entryway, he stopped. "My room is next door and if you need anything, don't ask," he said coldly, pushed her into the room, and left.

The plain square room was furnished with basic bedroom furniture. There was a small bed in the far corner with a warm blanket at its foot, and a little table with an oil lamp atop it beside the bed. On the wall to the left, she found a dresser with five drawers, three that stretched the entire width of the dresser and two half sized ones at the top, which would have been useful if only she had any other clothing. Above the dresser was a small plain mirror with a thin wooden frame. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small wooden chair under the only window. Katara walked over to the chair and looked out at the sea through the bars.

It had been a week since she tried to escape. She had strengthened quickly after that day, a great desire to escape driving her to overcome the pain. _I will escape_.

* * *

Uncle Iroh had pulled a few strings with his nephew, besides pushing a few buttons, and had made it possible for Katara to wander around the ship, but of course that stubborn boy made sure the guard was always with her. She was allowed onto the deck to play Pai Cho with Iroh and she would go down into the animal hold to visit Appa and Momo. The kimodo rhinos were still too intimidating to approach, but she didn't really mind. They weren't as soft or as fun as the big hairy beast and the little fuzzy one.

The day after she was "freed" from her room by Iroh, she had gotten bored and decided to explore the ship. As she walked around, with guard in tow, she began memorizing the many hallways in preparation of her escape. Opening a door, she heard voice inside.

"That's the helm, " he explained. She peeked inside when the guard didn't stop her.

"We will reach the fire nation capital in about a month**, **Prince Zuko," the helmsman told him.

"Good. Just in time for the celebration," Zuko answered thoughtfully.

"What celebration?" Katara asked as she barged into the room, the robe Zuko had given her flowing behind her.

"Why, a masquerade held in honor of my capture of the Avatar, of course." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So that isn't actually the reason the masquerade is held, but his father will surely see the convenience of the two fortunate events and dedicate the ball to his only son.

"What do you mean, your capture of the Avatar? You don't even know where he is!" Katara stated proudly. It was only a minor setback. It wasn't that he had _no_ idea exactly…

"Actually I do. The knife I found is my sister's. The knife with your blood all over it. _She _stabbed _you_. She will bring the Avatar to my father. I will go in, steal him back and-"

"Steal him?! You mean save him!" Katara interrupted, fury rising through her petite frame.

"No, I mean steal. As I was saying-"

"No! You won't steal Aang. You can't! I-I-I won't let you!" she sputtered, clenching her fists.

"What do you mean you won't let me? You have no control over me! If anything, you should be taking orders from me! Now I order you to _get out_!" His voice was full of rage, and fought to control it. How dare such an insolent little peasant try to order him about! His knuckles sizzled as her escort reached in and carefully dragged her out, all the while she gave him a look shaper than Azula's dagger in her side. The door closed behind them and Zuko turned to Iroh. "Uncle, she is so… infuriating!" he managed to articulate.

"Yes… I guess so," he stated absently. "Although you could have been nicer. The Avatar is her friend. She wouldn't just let trouble befall him. They have traveled long enough together for you to know that, Prince Zuko."

"What do I care? That stupid water peasant is getting on my nerves. As soon as we reach the next town, tell me so I can get finally meditate in peace with her off my ship."

"Very well, nephew."

* * *

"Will you please tell Iroh I want to speak with him if he walks by?" Katara asked the guard as she put a hand on the doorknob to her room.

"Yes, of course." The man gave her a curt nod and took his position beside her door.

"Thank you." And she stepped into her small, but not uncomfortably so, bedroom. The bed wasn't as rough as the beds in the sick bay, and this bed had softer sheets. The window, with its bars to keep her in, could still be opened to allow for a pleasant breeze, although Katara chose to leave the window closed for now so as not to be overheard. She lay down across her bed, with nothing else to occupy her time, and waited for the old man to come.

"General Iroh, the girl would like to talk with you," came the muffled voice of the guard outside.

"Alright. Thank you." He replied before knocking. Katara unlocked the door and invited the old man in.

"I didn't know you were a general."

"Well, retired general, but the men can never seem to remember that. They think the old Dragon of the West will always be," Iroh said humbly, with a good-natured grin.

"_You_ were the Dragon of the West?" Katara asked incredulously. She had heard stories of the man that led the Fire Nation in the siege against Ba Sing Se, but never thought she might be traveling with him. _But I'm not traveling with him_, she reminded herself. _I'm a prisoner._

"Yes. But that time is past," he replied with a slight scowl, maybe of regret? "Now I am just an old man on a ship with his obsessed nephew on an impossible mission to bring the Avatar back to his ruthless father," he sighed, shaking his head a little. "But I don't think that my military status is the reason I was asked to come here."

"No. I wondering…" she hesitated. Why would this man, a man who assisted in part of her capture, tell a mere captive anything? _But he came when I asked, I guess it's worth a shot_. The man gave an encouraging nod, prompting her to continue. "I was wondering if you would tell me about Zuko's sister." The retired general motioned for her to sit on the bed while he took the small wooden chair. The chair protested slightly under the added weight of the old man, but did not budge. Katara sat cross-legged, and waited for Iroh to begin.

"Very well. How should I begin? Fire Lord Ozai has two children, Zuko and his younger sister, Azula. My brother had always liked Azula more, probably because he sees a kindred, albeit twisted and evil, spirit within her. She was always vile and manipulative. She would torment the servants and Zuko for absolutely no reason, other than the sheer joy it brought her to see others in pain. Zuko always had a kind soul-"

"Zuko? Kind?!" Katara couldn't contain herself as she interrupted for the second time that day. " I doubt that! How could someone so _kind_ be so heartless and chase a twelve year old around the world for his own selfish reasons?!"

"Do you know what his selfish reasons are?"

"Yes! He wants to rule to world and by capturing Aang there wouldn't be anybody to stand in his way," Katara stated matter-of-factly.

Iroh sighed. _If only they could get along. She could show him his father does not love him. They must first learn to talk without yelling at each other,_ he thought and continued. "This is not the time or place to be discussing his reasons, so on with my story. Zuko always had a kind soul, and that may well be why the Fire Lord loves Azula more. She's heartless, just as he is. My brother sent Prince Zuko on this mission because he knew he wouldn't be able to come back. He thought the Avatar was gone forever. But now that he is back, he needs the Avatar even more. And since Zuko is still trying to find him, he sent Azula after your friend to get the job done. Now, more than ever, he thinks Zuko is a failure." He sighed again as he finished.

"So, we're headed for the Fire Nation? So that Zuko can steal Aang back from his sister?" Katara asked quietly after a moment.

"Yes. But we will be stopping for supplies in a few days and you can buy some new clothing," he said, instantly brightening after the somber conversation about his niece and nephew.

Katara's face alighted, and the elderly man looked almost as excited as he was to be getting off the boat and going shopping. "Thank you." As comfortable as the robe was, she wanted to be wearing something more than that on a ship full of men.

"You're welcome. I thought that you might like to wear something more appropriate around the ship than Zuko's robe," he chuckled.

"Yes, that would be- Zuko's? This is Zuko's?"

"Well, yes. None of the other men have the privilege of wearing silks," Iroh explained as he rose to leave.

"Oh." Zuko had confused her again. First he saved her, then he saved her life _again_, and carried her back to the sick bay, and now he gives her his robe. _Why did he do that?_ _How else will he surprise me?_

* * *

WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem… sorry… got a little hyper… I'm okay now. How did you like it? Just so you know, Zuko was just being arrogant when he said that when they arrived there would be a celebration for his capture of the Avatar. Really it will be the masquerade ball. I'm working on them fighting first. Then they can make with the kissin'!!! This chapter was pretty long! Yay me!!!


	6. Fighting Friends or Foes

**Disclaimer-** I need a leprechaun. Anybody got one? Cuz, you know the wishes right? The cloak of invisibility, the flying horse, and the pot of gold. But to wish I owned Avatar, I would need to get rid of one. Which one? The cloak could get me out of geometry (because it's EVIL!) and the flying horse could actually get me to school on time without having to ride the bus and maybe I could sleep at night (because high school is EVIL! And makes you get up at 4:30 in the morning) and with the pot of gold I could… revelation I COULD BUY NICKELODEON, AND THEN I'LL OWN Avatar: The Last Airbender! That's what I'll do! I just need a plane ticket to Ireland and the patience to find a leprechaun. Anybody feel like making a donation?

* * *

Chapter 6- Fighting Friends or Foes 

Three days passed on Zuko's ship. As they neared land, Katara grew anxious. She was waiting to get off the ship to buy some more ship-friendly clothing, a dress or two and some sleeping clothes. She had been sleeping in her clothes as she had when she traveled with Aang and Sokka, but since Iroh was buying her the outfits, she could afford to get something comfortable. _Not that this robe isn't comfortable_, she thought before she remembered whose it was.

She stood on the deck watching the strip of land getting slowly closer as the sun climbed higher into the sky, when she remembered she hadn't practiced her waterbending in weeks. Katara drew a stream out of the water and began to bend it around her slim figure. She practiced the water whip and changing its state from liquid to snow and then to mist, back to a liquid and then to ice. Back and forth it went, until a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around violently.

"What are you doing!" Zuko yelled, making her drop the water onto the deck.

"I'm waterbending, or are you blind?" she demanded as she looked into his golden eyes. _Not blind. Definitely not blind. You can't be blind with those eyes._ She mentally slapped herself for think of the enemy as having nice eyes.

"I can see that you are waterbending. Why are you doing it on my ship?"

"I need to practice. I can't get better if I don't practice."

"Why bother?" he asked as he dropped her arm and started to stroll towards the other end of the ship. "The fire nation will rule all the land someday and your waterbending won't help anybody," Zuko told her coldly and turned to face her again.

Katara couldn't stand him anymore. She unconsciously balled up her fists and they shook with rage. _I'll show him. Even if I lost to him before, I won't lose now._

Before the young prince could react she brought a water whip out of the ocean and flung it at the side of his face where it contacted with his jaw. He glared at her, rubbing his chin, and brought fire to his palms.

Katara brought more water up to knock him over when he threw a barrage of fireballs at her. She used the collected water to make a frozen shield, protecting her from his attack. She took the moment behind the ice to send a wave at Zuko, knocking him over. He stood up and attacked her with just as much energy as ever.

This went on for a few minutes, fire and water, steam and ice, back and forth, neither gaining ground, as soldiers gathered around them to watch from a safe distance, until Iroh came out to break up the fight. He, fully expecting to find two brawling shipmates, was amazed when he entered the circle, to find his nephew fighting the young waterbender.

"STOP!" he bellowed.

Zuko immediately called back his fiery orbs from their path of destruction, but Katara was not so quick, and another, larger water whip hit the boy in the face again, this time giving him a bloody lip and Katara gasped, clapping her hands over her gaping mouth. She hadn't expected to draw blood.

He did not retaliate, only stood there, pressing his hand to his bleeding mouth, although his eyes cast her an evil glare.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Alright, men! Back to work!" Iroh yelled, hoping to take some of the attention away from the two teenagers.

"I can fix that," Katara whispered and walked towards him as the sailors and warriors dispersed.

"How dare a stupid water wench such as yourself think you can even approach the prince of the fire nation!" Zuko spat spitefully.

"Zuko!" the old mad scolded. "It was an accident. If Katara can heal you, and she is willing to, then you should let her." Iroh was trying to talk some sense into his stubborn nephew. "Swallow your pride for just a moment. No one is here. Just let her help!"

"Please?" Katara asked. The prince sighed and she took that as a defeat. She called up enough water to cover her hand and concentrated on healing him. He took an unsteady step back as her hand began to glow with an unearthly blue. "Don't worry," she coaxed and placed her hand upon his cheek, wiping her thumb across his mouth, taking both blood and injury away from his handsome face_. Handsome? Where did that come from?_

"I- I'm not worried." He was lying even to himself.

Her hand on his cheek was cool and refreshing, his skin knitting itself back together. It felt so kind and loving that he leaned into her hand before he realized it. She didn't notice for a moment either and they stood there and would still be there until the reached the port if Iroh had not cleared his throat.

"All done?" he asked happily and Katara's eyes took on the size of saucers and Zuko pushed her hand off his face, turned and walked to his room.

"I'm going to meditate." Red-faced, he hurried away, as Katara watched him go, with the same red splash across her cheeks.

* * *

Dusk was fast approaching as the ship pulled into port. Iroh led the young girl off the ship towards the shops where they would buy clothing and other oddities that the old man found interesting.

"What is the name of this town?" Katara wondered.

"Cidade da Terra. It's a small earth nation town. We will be here for a few days at most. The men are gathering supplies while you and I can go shopping!" the old man said happily.

"Wonderful! Oh, here's a nice shop!"

The two of the stopped in many different shops but couldn't find exactly what they were looking for. Iroh was always pulling her into trinket shops and they would stay in there until Iroh found more completely useless odds and ends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko walked out onto the deck, searching for his uncle. "Uncle! I need to speak to you!" he called. "Where is my uncle?" Zuko asked one of his soldiers.

"He's gone into town with the… uh, prisoner. They've gone shopping."

Zuko growled and headed off his ship, mumbling things like "I should have known" and "shouldn't have brought her" and "what is he thinking" and "he took her _shopping_." It wasn't a long walk to the town. _But it will take forever to find them with all these shops_! Zuko thought irritably. He began to wander through the streets, looking in shops through windows, trying to find his dear uncle before he enough trinkets to sink their ship.

* * *

"It's a little stuffy in here. I think I'll wait outside." Katara was silently begging to be let out. As kind as Iroh was, this crazy old man was totally obsessed with shopping and was practically suffocating her.

"Alright. I think I will look around for a while longer. I'll meet you outside," Iroh said while examining a little figurine. Katara bounded out of the store and leaned against the wall, and watched the sun begin.

"Hey there, cutie." Next door to the shop was tavern, and this man was obviously drunk as he stumbled out and wobbled over to her. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? You should have an escort and I will happily escort you home."

"I-I don't live around here." She was getting nervous. His breath smelled of alcohol and she was afraid he would get violent soon. She just _had_ to be wearing this skimpy little robe of Zuko's!

"I don't care, as long as you get home. How about _my_ home? I'd take _good_ care of you there." His words slurred and she could smell the alcohol roll off his breath.

Now Katara was becoming scared. _Water! Water! Water! Doesn't this town have any water?_ Katara began to slowly back away as she searched for some source of liquid she could bend to protect herself. _We shouldn't have come out so close to dark. Why couldn't Iroh have waited until tomorrow?_ Most people had gone home by this time, although a majority of the shops were still open. He kept advancing on her as she reached the corner of the street and she was about to run around the corner when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Zuko!" Katara ran around beside him, using his arm as protection from the drunk.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" _Doesn't anyone know how to treat a prisoner?_

"Iroh's inside that shop over there," feeling more secure with him around. _Where did that come from? What is going on with me?_ "I was going to wait outside for him and this man came over and began bothering me and I can't find any water."

"Have you been bothering her?" Zuko asked gruffly turning his attention to the man.

"No. I was just offering to take this young lady home," he said.

"Yeah! Yours!" Katara yelled before shrinking back behind Zuko again.

"She was askin' for it!" he hiccuped. "Girls shouldn't go around wearin' sexy little dresses if they don't want anybody lookin'! And why do you care? You have no claim on her!" the man argued.

"She's my… uh, girlfriend." Zuko was tempted to say prisoner but thought a girlfriend was more believable.

"Well, do you think I could _borrow_ her for the night?" the drunk asked slyly.

Zuko fought to keep his glowing fists under control. "I suggest you go home now or you will regret it in the morning," he ordered in his princely voice and pointed one hand past the man's ear.

"Who do you think you are, a firebender or something?" the man scoffed.

Zuko lit the hand next to the drunk's face. "Yes. I do believe I _am _a firebender. _Now leave_." Had the man's eyes been opened any wider, they would have popped out of his head. He turned tail and ran as fast as his drunken body could carry him.

Katara, who had been silent until now, not caring what Zuko said, as long as it made the man go away, now spoke up. "Thank you, Zuko. That was very kind of you. But don't ever call me your girlfriend ever again," she threatened.

"Just get back to Iroh and don't leave his side again until you have found more appropriate attire," he said in a tired voice.

Katara turned to go back inside, but was surprised when Zuko followed. Zuko caught her confused look and said, "No one treats you like a prisoner. I'm coming to make sure at least one person does." _Yes, that's why I'm following her. It has nothing to do with me caring for her well being. Or wanting to protect her. I want to make sure she is treated like the prisoner she is. Right?

* * *

_

Iroh searched the shops until they closed at sundown with Katara following obediently behind him and his dear nephew after her to "keep her in check." As the last shop retired for the night, Iroh led the way back to the ship with an extra officer carrying his newly acquired treasureswith the teenagers in tow.

"Thank you again. I probably couldn't have outrun him for very long. My side still hurts quite a bit," Katara said quietly once the old man walked himself out of earshot.

"Why did Uncle even let you out of his sight? I told him to bring a guard along," Zuko asked, annoyed.

"It's not his fault," she defended.

Zuko sighed. "I guess not. But next time be more careful."

"Why should I?" she asked playfully.

This question caught Zuko off-guard. _Again! She did it again! How does she do that?_ "Because… because you are my bait for the Avatar," he explained after a moment's thought and he pushed her forward. "Come on. Uncle will probably leave without us if we take much longer."

_If only I couldn't find the problem with that.

* * *

_

Yeah baby! Now I bet you're all wondering who thought that last part! (At least you should be thinking that.) Wouldn't you like to know! And here's a little tidbit of information I thought you might like to know- Cidade da Terra means earth city in Portuguese! I couldn't find anything in Chinese so you will just have to make due! And you knew they were going fight. They just had to. And then Zuko comes to the rescue! Yay!

I am trying really REALLY hard at getting more Iroh and Zuko conversations. It's just really hard!

But, I have noticed that this story might be moving a little quickly. But that's just me. What do I know? Could someone out there just pop in, gimme a lil review, and correct me if I'm wrong? Or right? Or just say "hi, nice story?" I quite enjoy that!


	7. Shopping Around for a Little Kindness

**Disclaimer: **Do you think Nickelodeon will trade all my nail polishes and stuffed animals for Avatar: the Last Airbender? Cuz I would love to own it! Then Zutara could be made real! Muahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 7- Shopping Around for a Little Kindness 

It is interesting how plans can change so quickly. The thought of escape had been Katara's first thought in the morning, her last thought at night, the only thought that got her through the day. But sometimes, thoughts wander.

_I_ will _escape._

_I must save Aang._

_Zuko's after Aang. I have to get to him before he does._

_Zuko is traveling towards Aang. _

_Hmmm... If I stay on the ship, I will eventually be with Aang._

_Then we could escape together._

_I won't leave.

* * *

_

They spent the night on the ship and returned to Cidade da Terra a few hours after sunrise. This time Zuko accompanied the waterbender and his uncle from the beginning of their outing. Their first stop was a high-end tailor at the center of the city.

"Oh! Prince Zuko! Look at this shop! It says it has fine antique collectibles," the old man cooed.

"Uncle! Can we get to the tailor before you buy everything in sight?" Zuko said irritably.

"You two just go on ahead of me. I'll meet you there. I have to look at their prices!"

"Fine. Let's go." He pushed Katara in front of him and they made their way to the shop.

It was a small shop, but it attended to more wealthy and extravagant customers. As the two walked in, a woman looking to be in her mid-forties hurried to them.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" she asked cheerily.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me find a few dresses." Katara examined to room they had stepped into. It was full of colorful fabrics and dresses and suits and she was sure this woman would be able to assist her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with an upturned brow and turned to look at Zuko. "Buying a gift for your lady friend, are we, young man? Well I can certainly help you there. You just come with me!" The woman grabbed Katara's hand and led her to the back room before either could correct her and left Zuko alone slack-jawed in the main store.

How does this happen to me? Again! How could it have happened again? She's cute, sure, but- no! Stop that! I can't think that!

_Why not?_

_Because she's my prisoner! _He argued with himself

_So?_

_So what?_

_So why can't you think she's cute? You know you want to!_

_I do not! I have no feelings for her. She is my prisoner and will remain so until I bring the Avatar to my father. Then she will be out of my life forever._

Really? I don't think- 

"Gorgeous," he said under his breath. The dress was simple, forest green with a modest neckline over a pair of tan pants, a black sash drawn tightly around her petite waist. _How can that make her look so beautiful?_ He mentally berated himself for such thoughts again. _But I have seen noble women dressed in such finery that could flatter a kimodo rhino's curves and yet there she is. Gorgeous. How can that be?_

_You like her._

_I do not!_

_Then stop looking._

_I... I can't._

_And why is that?_

_I don't know…_

I do.

"How do I look?" Katara asked quietly.

Zuko tore his eyes away and replied gruffly, "Fine."

"I'd like another dress just like this one in blue, please," she asked the woman politely after changing back into the simple black robe.

"It will be ready around noon. Come back then."

"Thank you!" the girl called as she led the young prince out of the store.

"That was… interesting."

"Well yesterday you did say I was your girlfriend. This is just… revenge!" she said happily. "Come on!" Katara ran her hand down Zuko's forearm until she grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. He was ashamed to have not hated the feeling of her cool hand against his. "Let's find Iroh before he buys the whole town!"

_Don't you remember! She's your prisoner! You said you didn't like her!_

_Just... shut up.

* * *

_

Zuko followed obediently, momentarily forgetting who was in charge. Katara led him through the throng of people, until they found the old man haggling with a storekeeper over a solid brown ceramic lemur holding an apple.

"Uncle! If you want it, buy it. If not, leave the man in peace. If you need me I will be out in the town until noon. Then, we will get back on the ship and leave. Understand?"

"Yes, yes. Oh, and Zuko? Buy Miss Katara anything she needs. Now, go on. I have a lemur to buy!" he said impatiently.

The two of them left the shop. Zuko was silently fuming at the idea of buying the prisoner anything she asked for. Katara was pleased and headed over across the street to another clothing store and entered it, not bothering to make sure Zuko was following. _Of course he's following. I'm the _prisoner She rolled her eyes and began searching for comfortable pajamas.

And, of course, Zuko was following. He felt awkward in a woman's clothing shop and decided to stay as close as possible to the door without being in front of it. As the girl wandered around the store he could watch from his vantage point and could easily keep track of her. _Thank goodness_.

Katara looked around the store, feeling fabrics and gathering things to try on. She found a long, dark green robe that she could wear over a matching, green, short-sleeved tunic that would stop at her knees with a sash around her waist. The green robe had an embroidered flower chain around the bottom, similar to the sash's design. She also gathered into her arms a pair of loose black pants with a red sleeveless top. The fabric on the tunic, robe and the pants felt like silk or maybe satin, but the red shirt was more stretchy and formfitting. With her items in hand she headed into a dressing room to try them on.

Zuko saw her head into a small box-like room with a mirror with the clothes and pull the curtain shut behind her. Wondering what she would look like, he headed over to the little room and stood outside.

First, she tried on the robe and tunic and saw that it fit perfectly and would do nicely on a ship full of men. Then she put on the top and pants and looked at her self in the mirror. _What kind of earth nation shop has fire nation colored clothing? Oh never mind, but I wonder…_

"Zuko?" Katara stepped out of the dressing room and jumped. Zuko was standing right next to the door and he too had a surprised look on his face. After she gave her heart a moment to settle and a deep breath, she continued. "Do you think this is too… too showy for the ship?"

Oh gods in heaven above… She looks… amazing. A brief mental picture of two young people snuggling in a bed suddenly came to mind. One wore a red shirt, held in the arms of the other, a young man with pale skin. Where did that come from? Zuko promised himself he would berate himself later and replied in a calm voice, "No, it's fine." Fine! That doesn't even begin to describe her! 

_Shut up,_ he argued within himself again. _She is the prisoner. I do _not_ look at common water peasants or prisoners that way. And since she is both I shouldn't be looking at her at all._

Katara changed back into the black silk robe and brought the clothes out to be purchased. The storekeeper looked at the boy as he paid for her clothing, wondering why he was buying her pajamas, but said nothing other than a "Good day!" as they left.

Katara hungrily eyed a fruit vendor, and Zuko, picking up on her not-too-subtle hints, bought the two of them peaches. They walked over to the shade of an alley between two shops and Katara sat down against the wall to eat. Zuko stayed standing, but leaned against the opposite wall, and he too began to munch on his peach.

They ate in silence and when their bellies were full, Katara was about to haul herself up, when a hand shot out in front of her, and Zuko pulled her to her feet. Katara was, to say the least, quite confused. _What was that? Common courtesy or genuine care? I hope it was courtesy… I think…

* * *

_

It was only twenty minutes to noon, and Katara had some things that were very important to buy. Unfortunately, Zuko would not want to come along. As she reached to shop entrance, she turned to Zuko uncomfortably.

"Uh… Zuko?" she asked, grinding her toe into the dirt. "Why don't you just give me some money and wait out here? You won't like it in there."

Zuko scoffed, and pushed her inside. As soon as the door opened, a red-faced prince pulled the young waterbender back out onto the street and thrust some gold coins into her hand.

"I told you, but would you listen?" she mumbled as she stepped inside.

_That was wonderful! Just wonderful! Underclothes! _His thoughts were full of sarcasm and embarrassment as he pounded his head against the wall outside the shop. _I just _had_ to stay with the prisoner.

* * *

_

After only five or ten minutes of waiting outside the door, Katara came strolling out with a small wrapped package in her arms and gave him several gold coins, although obviously less than her gave her, along with some silver and bronze ones too.

"I think we can head over to the tailor now," Zuko pointed out to take the subject far from his latest mistake.

She agreed and followed him back to the store. The streets were becoming increasingly crowded and personal space was almost nonexistent. Zuko suddenly realized that she could easily escape in a crowd like this and turned back to grab her hand and he pulled her ahead of him.

The crowds were closing in and Zuko and Katara were being shoved closer and closer together. The shop was only a few feet away and they burst in from the pressure of the bustling peoples outside.

"Oh, wonderful! You're right on time!" the cheery shopkeeper exclaimed. Zuko stepped forward to pay and then handed Katara two more parcels wrapped in brown cloth with twine binding them closed. The transaction only took a moment and the two teens stepped up to the door, as if taking a breath before jumping into the lake of townspeople. Zuko slipped his warm hand into Katara's slender one and opened the door.

Again, Katara was behind him, her many packages held tightly against her chest with her free hand. They were heading back to the ship, that much she knew from what the young prince had told his uncle. But the suffocatingly thick masses of people were slowing them down. Katara felt the heat in the firebender's hand grow along with his obvious annoyance of the crowd around them. The heat became unbearable before long and she snatched her hand quickly from his grasp.

As soon as her hand left his own, Zuko spun around, ready to pounce on her and drag her back to the ship. She stood there, simply blowing on her palm and daintily shaking it in the wind. _I must have gotten madder than I thought…_

Just then she looked at him, her innocent, blue eyes locking on his and suddenly someone bumped into Katara, sending her into Zuko's arms, her head resting upon his chest, the beat of his heart filling her ears. Her packages and parcels lay strewn on the ground as she stood there for only a moment in his strong embrace before she pulled herself off of him, brushed imaginary dust off herself and quietly thanked him while stooping to pick up her things.

They stalked back to the ship in silence, hand in hand, for the prisoner would surely escape in such a large group of people, and it wasn't until they broke free of the large crowd that they _could_ release hands, although that didn't mean they _did_. It seems these two benders' minds were preoccupied and they forgot they could let go. As the ship came into view down at the harbor, Zuko realized their hands were still interlocked and immediately let her hand drop. Katara only blushed at their mistake and walked off ahead of him to her quarters.

Zuko, meanwhile, ambled over to the helm and stared at the maps on the wall.

"Good catch today, Prince Zuko," his uncle congratulated as he entered the room.

"You saw that?" he asked in an offhanded voice without turning.

_Saw it, caused it, what's the difference?_ "Yes I did. Very noble."

"Thank you, uncle."

"And, by the way, nephew?"

"Yes?"

"She did look quite lovely in that red and black number, don't you think?"

* * *

Now before anybody thinks anything, Iroh was just following and matchmaking, he's not perverted! That's not a nice thing to think! Mind you, that mental image was of them but they were **fully clothed**! No lemon from me! And I'm pretty sure there weren't any dressing rooms or stores dedicated solely to women's clothing (both outer and under, tee hee!) but what the hay! I am the writer and what I say goes! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok now I'm back. I just wanted to explain the title real quick. It's not that Katara is looking for kindness from Zuko, it's just that she is shopping, and he is being all polite and stuff and it's just throwing her off. Is he too OOC? Is Katara? 

I feel so bad now. I've read over my story and I'm thinking to myself, no tailor could get together two dresses in just a few hours. And now she has two outfits. Sure, it's more than the on she had, but she has such a lovely dresser in her room. I believe, by the time I finish this story, I should like to fill that dresser up! Any wardrobe suggestions?


	8. Plans

**Disclaimer:** If I nickel for every time I wished I owned Avatar: the Last Airbender, I would be rich! Thus enabling me to purchase Avatar from Nickelodeon. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, ah, heh heh… who wants to lend me a few nickels?

Just real quick, I LOVE YOU ALL! I reached 100 reviews! Love and cookies to all of you!

* * *

Chapter 8- Secrets and Plans 

They left Cidade da Terra that night. All supplies had been purchased and all the men were on board by an hour past midday. The young prince had been glowering since his uncle casually mentioned he had watched the events of the morning, including, to Zuko's horror, when he was stubborn enough to walk into the ladies' undergarments shop. To blow off some steam, he began to practice his fire bending.

_Right. Left. Right. Kick. Jump. Dodge. Repeat. _It was all routine for him, his basics. He barely noticed when his dear uncle appeared on the deck to observe the prince's practicing. But he failed to notice the small, blue-robed figure following closely behind.

"He is quite skilled, isn't he?" Katara asked quietly, as she sipped the warm tea brought out by the old general.

"Quite skilled! He's one of the finest fire benders in the entire nation. A very powerful bender, very powerful…" he drifted off and Katara's mind suddenly flickered at the description and turned to watch the young man more closely. _Aunt Wu…_ "Unfortunately, his sister is even more amazing. She's a year younger than Prince Zuko, and yet he has never bested her. She is a child prodigy. And a horrible little monster. My nephew is, or rather was, a kind boy. I almost wish that boy was here again. Although it was his kindness that won him that scar," he finished glumly.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did he get his scar?" Katara wondered.

"Oh, I don't mind you asking, but it's not my story to tell. It's the prince's. Ask him."

"Then I shall never learn. That pompous jerk wouldn't tell me the color of the sky, even if I paid him."

"He would tell a friend, if he had one. You know, if you want a friend, you must first be a friend. And before you even say it," he interrupted as he saw she was about to do the same, "he might not seem very friendly, so you'll have to make him. You must be the one to be the friend."

Katara regarded the old man, then turned her attention back to the warrior on the deck. "I guess," she sighed. As a cool sea breeze crossed the ship, she stood. "I'm going to head in. It's a tad chilly."

As she turned to go inside, the prince happened to finally notice the splash of blue that didn't belong to the sea. Katara reached the doorway and before stepping inside, turned and looked the prince straight in the eye. Even from a distance, her eyes burned with determination and _god, what a blue…_ After a moment, she gave a small smile, and stepped through the doorway. Zuko suddenly noticed he had stopped his practicing and looked to his uncle, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his uncontrollable giggling.

"What!" he snapped.

"Oh nothing, Prince Zuko. We were just admiring your form_." Although some a little differently than others, I'm sure… _The old man chuckled as his nephew turned a bright shade of red which he tried to hide as he returned to his basic maneuvers.

* * *

Dinner that night with Uncle Iroh and Zuko was quiet. As hard as Iroh tried, the only noise he could bring forth from the waterbender were simple answers, yes, no, thank you. But, inspiration hit him like a cold fish! 

"Katara, I have just had a thought. We both already know Zuko's standpoint so I'll cut to the chase. We are nearing the fire nation. It would be odd for us to suddenly show up with a female passenger. Of course we could always pass you off as a prisoner-"

"Because that's what she is, uncle. She is a prisoner," the prince interrupted.

"Prince Zuko, show some courtesy to the young lady. As I was saying," he continued as Zuko settled back into a resentful silence, "we could pass you off as a prisoner, but there would be no reason for you to accompany us into the palace. You would be detained and thrown into those grimy cells in the dungeon." He cast a sidelong glance at his nephew. Try as he might, Zuko could not contain his disgust at the thought of the waterbender in the dungeon. He smiled inwardly. "So, my idea is this: my dear nephew will escort you into the royal courts as his… um… lady friend."

"Lady friend!" Zuko bellowed, standing forcefully, knocking over the chair.

"Yes. Lady friend. Katara can go places we cannot. And I'm certain Katara would like to help rescue her brother and the Avatar. Now sit down Prince Zuko. That's not very gentlemanly."

"Rescue! This isn't a rescue! I've got to-"

"Um, do I have a say in this?" Katara interrupted. Iroh and his nephew turned to look at the young waterbender. "I know I want to help, and I know I don't want to stay in those cells," she began slowly, "but I'm not so sure about this lady friend business. For one thing, won't someone notice a waterbender in fire nation halls? And how will we find Aang and Sokka? And-"

"All in good time, my dear. But for now, one question at a time. I'll answer the first question. They won't notice you because they won't see your face. They won't see anyone's face, actually." A confused look upon the girl's face prompted an explanation. "You see, it's a masquerade ball. Everyone will be wearing masks and no one is to remove them until midnight. No one knows who is who! It's a lovely surprise to see your dance partner. Usually. One year I attended, my dance partner turned out to be- well, how should I put this? She looked better with the mask on. And we'll have to teach you to dance and etiquette and the whole event is really quite enjoyable-"

"Uncle! We don't have time for this." Turning to the girl, he asked gruffly, "So, are you going in on my arm wearing bracelets or shackles?"

"Shackles? You wouldn't dare! I refuse to be shackled to anything ever again. I'll go in on your arm as your '_lady_ _friend'_ and I will save Aang." Katara stood, turned and stopped at the door of the dining room. "Good night, gentlemen." With much finality, she left the room and went off to her cabin for the night.

"That was close, dear nephew," Iroh sighed after she left.

"What was, Uncle?"

"Well, you would have had to send her to that dungeon is she hadn't agreed to be escorted by you. A dungeon visit is not a good way to start out a relationship."

* * *

Oooooo! The plot thickens! Another chapter of CMWIF finished. (That looks funny.) Sorry this chapter is so short. Writer's block is absolute evil! And the chapter name really sucks. Help me out here. Got anything better? I just know Zuko is extremely OOC. I'm sure they all are. It is impossible to write a fan fiction convincingly. You don't actually know for sure what's supposed to go through a character's mind. It is quite frustrating. Although I have seen some very good stories where you could completely believe that sort of thing might happen in the show. I can't wait for more episodes! 

I absolutely adore all the wardrobe suggestion you have given me! It lets me pretend to be a fashion designer. (And it's only pretending, cuz I really suck!)


	9. Discord and Dreams

**Disclaimer: **It's hard coming up with new and interesting disclaimers. So, I give up. I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender. But I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 9- Discord and Dreams 

_Relationship! What is uncle thinking!_ Prince Zuko had immediately hid his face as a deep crimson blush rushed to the surface. "I'm done with my meal, Uncle. I will be turning in as well." Zuko left his uncle in his giggle fit and proceeded to follow the waterbender down the hall.

"Katara! Wait!" he called. She stopped, turned around, a look of annoyance still present upon her face. But, there seemed to be something else there, too…

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I… I'm off to bed. Might I escort you?" He bowed low and gestured for her to lead.

"Um… sure…"

He smirked at the uncertainty in her voice as she turned down the hall. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." She was quiet for a short moment before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

"Walking you to your room? No reason, really. I figured since we were going the same way-"

"Not that, exactly. I mean going after Aang. Why are you chasing him?"

Zuko stopped and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "It's no business of yours. But I'll tell you this; we will _not_ be saving the Avatar. We are going to steal him away from my sister. Understood?" he hissed.

He never saw it coming. With all his speed, he still never saw her hand fly from her side. She wretched her arm from his grasp and stormed down the hall. _She hit me._ Zuko rubbed his cheek. _That smarts. What was that for? Stupid water peasant. _

_Why aren't you following? Don't you _want_ give her what she deserves for hitting a prince?_ The voice of his conscience had returned to berate the prince on his actions again.

_I- I don't really know. I just… don't want to… _he thought as he watched her turn and enter her room.

I know why. You like- 

_I don't like her!_

_Why do you keep lying to yourself?_

_It's true. I do _not _care for her._

_Suit yourself._

Confused by his own conscience, Zuko shook his head, and passed the girl's room to enter his own. But in passing, Zuko heard the muffled sobs of the young girl, and, for now, he kept walking.

* * *

Zuko looked over the water at the sunset; shades of red, orange, and gold played upon the water. In his arms, the waterbender stood, and looking up at him, she sighed. It was a happy contented sigh. Nothing at all like what he had been hearing from her for the last few weeks. Those sighs were all full of despair and longing for freedom, and, of course, annoyance. But this, this was different. And he liked it.

"Katara, you have the most beautiful eyes." Her beautiful eyes lit up. _I like that too._ She smiled, something new to the prince. Zuko leaned forward, pulled her close. _I'll like this even more…_

Inches separated them.

Her eyes closed.

An inch.

His closed.

Half an inch.

Zuko gasped as he awoke with a start. In his bed. Not with her. Alone. _What was that? What kind of dream was that? Why did I dream that? Why!_

The prince crossed his legs beneath the sheet and, resting his elbows on his knees, he held his head in his hands. The ship was almost perfectly quiet. Every now and again there was the bump of pipes, all quite normal of a fire navy ship. But there was something else.

Curiosity drove the prince out of his bed and to the door. He opened it slowly and stuck his head out, searching for the source of the noise. It was louder here, but it sounded muffled. Zuko turned to he right and took a few steps and stopped. _Quieter._ The prince turned and passed his door. _Definitely louder._ Past the girl's door and her sleeping guard slouched in his chair. _Quieter again! Her room, maybe…?_ He pressed his ear against her door. The noise _was_ coming from her room.

"Katara?" he whispered. Zuko tapped the door lightly. "Is everything alright?" No answer. He turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open, dreading what he might see.

Moonlight splayed across her bed through the open window. She was tossing and turning, talking in her sleep. Zuko saw that she gripped the sheets in a fist, and her knuckles were white, even in the pale light.

"Mother… no… don't hurt her… MOTHER!"

Zuko rushed to her side. "Katara! Wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up."

She sat up as quickly as he had only moments ago, gasping for breath. And then she began to cry. Zuko was starting to get really tired of this endless crying. "Stop crying," he said gruffly. "It was just a dream."

"Just because you're an emotionless pig, doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be, too," she hissed through her tears.

He turned, debating whether or not to slap her out of hysterics, but then he caught sight of her pitiful face. "What was it about?" he asked quietly.

"What do you care? I'm sure it's just another thing to harass me about." Even in her teary state, she still had bite. "Just leave me alone. I want to go back to sleep. Or is sleep deprivation a new torture technique?" she snapped, but then tried to compose herself. "I just really, _really_ don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone," she sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

Zuko stood and left without saying a word, only a grim look crossed his face as he turned his back on her and stepped through the door. After he left, the girl hugged her knees and began to sob quietly.

His generosity scared her. Nothing could ever come of their friendship, if ever you could call it that. And she was certain he detested everything about her; her heritage, her family's social standings, the company she kept. She never was old enough to have a good talk about boys with her mother, and the boys in the village were either too young for her or off at war. And now, what she really needed most, that which she could not have, was a mother.

"Mother," she whispered to herself, "why did you have to leave me… why?"

"So. Another commonality we share," the prince spoke quietly to himself. And with that, he turned, entered his room, and lay sleepless in bed, much like a certain waterbender next door.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I think my chapters might come a little slower, but I'll try real hard and get 'em up real quick! Those of you that read my other lil "crackfic" I thank you. Since I couldn't update this, I figured you guys deserved something. For those of you who didn't, it's right there on my profile.

I was actually planning on making this longer (by 3 pages to be exact) but I wanted to update and I had no idea what was going to happen in the next chapter. But that's ok, right? You guys can wait!

I have just recently noticed that I am focusing on Zuko through most of the story.

And by the way… WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT MAKO!

Hope you liked this chapter, please review, and stay tuned for the next installment of **Catch Me When I Fall! **


	10. Dancing on Water

**Disclaimer-** **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

makeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreak

**Chapter 10- Dancing on Water**

"Rise and shine, me dear! Court etiquette lessons begin today!" the old man shouted through the closed door.

Katara rolled over in her bed and hid her face in her pillow.

"I don't wanna," came the muffled reply.

"And I'm sure your brother and friend don't want to be on my niece's ship," Iroh shouted through the door.

"…I'll be out in ten minutes."

makeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreak

"Prince Zuko! Wake up right now! Get out of bed!"

"No. Leave me alone," the prince grumbled.

"Don't we all rise with the sun?" his uncle asked sagely.

"Let's don't and say we did."

"The sooner you wake up, the sooner we can put your plan into action and capture the Avatar."

"…I'll be out in ten minutes."

makeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreak

"I just fell back asleep and he comes and wakes me up," grumbled the young ruler-to-be as he rolled out of bed, deciding today wasn't a day that would require armor. Instead he donned his tight collared shirt and reddish-brown robe, clasped mid chest, along with a pair of loose pants of the same color. "I wonder how uncle will make me help today," he thought idly and headed out to the deck.

"Silly old man. But it's not his fault. He didn't know I didn't sleep well last night…" she mumbled to herself as she picked out an outfit for the day. _Wow… what a selection… blue or green?_ Katara rolled her eyes. _At least I have clothes. _Green would do today. She wore the blue dress yesterday and could clean it today.

She took her time in dressing and washing her face in the small washbasin she requested from the first servant that walked by. Katara was struck by the sudden thought that she would be late. She was taught to always be on time if she could help it. She grabbed the sash she had yet to don and hurried from the room, trying to tie it all the way.

The young waterbender, not looking where she was going, ran out of her room and right into one of the ship's residents. She gasped as she tripped and was even more surprised when she didn't fall. Katara righted herself and turned to thank and apologize as the arms around her waist released her. And Katara gaped.

"Shall we?" Prince Zuko asked with a slight smile as he gestured towards the stairway to the deck. The fourteen-year-old could only nod, stunned. Zuko followed behind her down the hall and up the stairs.

"Ah, wonderful! You two are right on time! We will be having breakfast in the fresh ocean air today," he said happily as he sat at the table set up on deck. "Now, first things first. Zuko will be your escort to breakfast. We will start with etiquette at the table. Zuko, you remember this right?"

"Yes, uncle," he sighed and extended an arm to Katara. "Take my arm and follow me," Zuko murmured to her. They crossed to the small table, arm in arm, like a perfect lady and gentleman. Zuko pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in when she sat, as was expected of him when in court with the other lords and ladies.

"Now, let's dig in!" Iroh exclaimed. Katara shrugged. She had expected an immediate lesson in table manners, but they were the experts, so she just followed their lead. Her mother had drilled manners into her young mind for as long as she could remember. Katara just did what came natural.

After the meal, Iroh announced that they wouldn't be working on dining etiquette at all.

"Why not?" the adolescents blurted out. Katara was sure she was doing something wrong, and Zuko, being raised by a cruel dictator, never noticed how full of himself he was and automatically assumed those of lower social standings were rude and ill-mannered.

"No need. She has been taught well. So," he continued, "we shall move on to… dancing!" Both teenagers paled as Iroh began calling the men. "Come on now, Jee, bring that pipa! Who's going to play the sungi horn? It's going to take two of you to carry that konghou! We'll need a couple of you to play the xiao, and the same goes for the dizi!"

"Dancing? I have to learn how to dance? I knew I would have to dance at the ball, but I thought I was just going to- oh, I don't know! I should have expected this," Katara murmured.

"I had to learn when I was about seven. I was no good. I kept stepping on my partner's feet and falling over. Azula, being _so_ _advanced _in her firebending, was my dance as soon as she was old enough to learn. She would try to trip me or fall and blame me. She still learned to dance faster than I could," Zuko whispered back.

"Well? Are we going to dance or what?" Iroh asked impatiently when the band was all set up. Zuko and Katara rose from the table and, again arm in arm, moved to the center of the dance floor. "We will begin with a simple waltz. Prince Zuko will lead. You just follow him, Katara."

"O-okay," she stuttered.

Iroh began tuning his orchestra while Zuko took Katara's hands, placing the left on his shoulder and the right in his own hand while he snaked his other arm around her petite waist.

"Uncle, am I the only one who could teach her this? Surely one of the other men knows how to dance," the prince protested.

"Stop complaining. You will teach her."

"But-" he tried.

"No. You _will_ teach her." The old man's voice became stern.

"Yes, uncle," he mumbled grudgingly.

Iroh turned back to the band and began to conduct. Zuko led Katara in a simple three-step waltz. Katara learned the steps quickly and soon they were spinning around the "dance floor" and twirling about each other. They practiced the dance in several different tempos until Katara was sure she knew the steps by heart.

They stopped around noon. Iroh could see both dancers were tired, although they were both to stubborn to admit it. And Iroh was sure this would not be the last time their stubbornness would rear its ugly head.

makeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreak

Over the course of three weeks, they worked on several different and increasingly more difficult dances, as well as a variety of other courtly gestures, such as how to address the fire lord and other lords and ladies. Katara learned fast. Soon, the steps became second nature to her and she knew the name of every court royal in the palace.

"Today, we will move onto a more complex, traditional fire nation dance, the Tanzen Flame. It's tradition for the young couples to dance it for the entertainment of their elders, so you will need to know it," Iroh explained.

Then Zuko spoke up.

"Uncle. Can we take a break? The girl is obviously tired. And it's too soon for such and advanced dance."

"We have only a limited amount of time. We need to start now-"

"Now wait just one minute!" she interrupted. Katara looked enraged. "You think I couldn't learn this dance just because I haven't been dancing as long as you have? And I suppose you aren't tired either?"

"No, of course I'm not tired. Why should I be? I learned endurance long ago and there won't be time enough for you to learn it for one simple dance," he answered with an air of superiority.

"Really? Well, I'm not tired either. I could keep dancing for hours," she boasted and did a little pirouette for effect.

"Is that so? Fine. Uncle, start the music, but we'll just start out slow. I'll show you to dance the Tanzen Flame, but be warned," he whispered into her ear, "it's a dance between lovers, and only the best and the fastest dancers can stay on the dance floor. Can you keep up?"

"You just watch me," she hissed defiantly.

The makeshift band started up in a medium paced tune and the prince pulled her closer and led her in a large, whirling circle around the deck. She spun out and back into his arms before ever realizing she left, was lifted into the air and dropped lightly back on her toes quick as a wink, and twirled under her partner's arm. He crossed her arms in front of her, his body pressed tightly to hers behind her, before spinning her back to face him.

The dance was seductive and beautiful and felt as advanced as Prince Zuko had described it. Katara knew she must look clumsy, being pulled around and dragged by her arms out about the dance floor by a master such as the one before her.

_He must be a master to move so fluidly. So much like water… how curious…_

As the music steadily grew faster, Katara slowly began getting the hang of the steps. When the prince grabbed her left hand and spun her out, instead of flailing wildly with her right hand, trying to stay balanced, she flowed into his movements, spinning perfectly back into his muscular embrace. When he picked her up and twirled under her, she stayed still, determined not to show she feared he would drop her, even though in the back of her mind she knew he would never let that happen.

They would have kept dancing for hours more, but Iroh knew the band was beginning to tire. Their notes were starting to slur and slow. The wind instruments were out of breath and the string players' fingers were sore. Iroh knew that needed a break. He stopped the music.

"Uncle? What's going on?" the prince demanded.

"The men are tired. And my arms are sore from all this conducting. Let me get some tea from the kitchen and we'll all take a break." The old man hurried off to the kitchen, returning moments later with a steaming pot and three cups on a silver platter. Setting the tray on the table where earlier that day breakfast was eaten, he quickly poured the tea and beckoned the young people over.

After tasting the tea, Katara asked what type of tea it was today.

"Oh, it's ginseng, my favorite!" he replied exuberantly.

"Really? It's tastes… sweeter than usual."

"Yes, uncle. What did you add?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little sugar," he answered with an oddly sly smile.

Zuko noticed his uncle still hadn't had any tea, only raised the cup to his lips and then put it down again to talk. He thought nothing of it for the moment. Hearing a _thump_ at his side he turned to see Katara unconscious on the ground. Before he could scrutinize the sleeping girl, his own head began to spin and before he could take much more than a step toward her, he fell to his knees. His arms felt so heavy and he was suddenly so tired. Trying to focus long enough to make a complete sentence, he turned his head towards his uncle.

"I really hate you right now."

"I know." The man seemed cheerful. "But you'll thank me later."

Zuko let go of his straining hold on his consciousness and slumped forward into a dreamless sleep.

"Silly children. Don't know when to stop. They must be exhausted," Iroh muttered to himself. Calling a few men to him, he ordered them to take the sleeping teenagers to their quarters. "I'm glad I picked up that sleeping draught in Cidade da Terra."

makeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreak

Ooooo! "Muscular embrace!" Lucky Katara! -faints!- I'm just a big ball of fluff today!

Sorry about my line break. Stupid button isn't working and I wanted to update! I'll fix it later...

Tanzen is actually dance in German. Pinky, my dear friend, and I were having a conversation on AIM and I was using an online translator and translating "dance" into a bunch of different languages and telling them to her. I spat out "tanzen; German" and she was just adding flame or fire to the end and then we would giggle at what we got, but when she said, "flame tanzen," I almost broke the keyboard I couldn't type fast enough! Tanzen Flame just sounds so cool.

I hope everybody was IC. I think Katara is getting over her injury, cuz now she's getting back into her defiant nature. Yay defiance! Although Zuko is getting softer. Too soon? And I'm pretty sure Zuko is definitely crushing. Now I have to work on Katara…

I actually researched some of the things in my story. All those instruments are real, except for the sungi horn. That's an Avatar universe special. I feel silly. Although wikipedia _is_ a lovely site. It's an online encyclopedia. Very helpful. And it has some crazy cool facts about Avatar!


	11. Tempest and a Teacup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Tempest and a Teapot**

Zuko awoke the next morning, groggy and fuzzy-minded. And there was a bad taste in his mouth, most likely the after effects of whatever was put in his drink.

"Uncle…" he growled under his breath. The prince attempted to sit up and run off to find his uncle to tell him what he thought of him again, but was met with a dizzy spell as soon as his feet touched the floor. Sitting on his bed he waited for it to pass and, moving slowly to avoid another wave of dizziness, he dressed and headed towards the galley, where he suspected his dear old uncle to be sitting for his mid-morning tea.

He wasn't in much of a hurry. He knew his uncle would be sure to stay around for an afternoon cup shortly after. And surely enough, sitting at his usual table was the silly old man setting down an empty cup with a contented sigh.

"Good morning Prince Zuko," he said catching sight of his nephew walking through the doorway. "Although, technically you woke up late, seeing as the sun rose several hours ago, but that is to be expected when you- uh… yesterday… well, um…"

"Yes, Uncle. Let's talk about yesterday," he barked, his anger flaring. "And we'll start with why I passed out on deck!"

"Oh, well… you see," he said, trying to regain composure, "you and Miss Katara were being awfully stubborn. You were going to dance yourselves to death. You were already exhausted by the time I stopped you. I'm sure you were having lots of fun, but even you couldn't have lasted much longer going at that rate."

"Fun?! You think I was having fun?! I was only dancing with that peasant because-"

"_That peasant_ has a name," came an icy cool voice from the door at the prince's back. "Use it."

"Oh, good morning, Miss Ka-" Iroh started.

"Fine. I was only dancing with _Katara_ because apparently I have no other choice! I don't see how she can help us anyhow! We go in, grab the Avatar, and get out! It will be just like last time!" he fumed at his uncle.

"Would you like to have something to-"

"What do you mean, 'just like last time?' When was there a last time!?" Katara raised her own voice against the now irate prince, who turned and glared at her.

"Quiet!" burst the old man at the table. Regaining his cool demeanor he motioned to the seats before him. "Will the both of you please have a seat? It seems we have some things to discuss."

"Such as why we were drugged!" Zuko demanded.

"That can wait. Right now we have bigger problems. Before you both awoke, Lieutenant Ji informed me that there is a massive storm brewing, bigger than the one earlier this season." The old man could see both teenagers remember the day when Katara tried to escape and was saved by Zuko. "We will need everyone's help. And I do mean _everyone_," he said, looking pointedly at the waterbender. His nephew caught the stare.

"What can she do to help?" he sneered.

"She is a waterbender, and last time I checked, Prince Zuko, rain was water." His tone was obviously telling Zuko to be more polite. Turning back to the girl, he said, "Katara, will you help us?"

"Of course. If this boat sinks, so do I." Although, she knew, deep down, that wasn't the only reason.

"Wonderful! I've been told the storm is to hit sometime tomorrow, so we will have some time to prepare."

* * *

"This waiting. It's horrid. I almost wish the storm were here already." There was nothing more for Katara to do on deck, so she stood at the bow and stared off into the coming storm. 

"I never get used to it. Every spring it's been the same. The storms build over in the east and they always seem to aim right for us. I keep thinking 'This next one is going to rip the ship apart for sure.' But it never does. And there's always the waiting. Watching it gather strength over the horizon. Then seeing it come closer. You can see the wind on the ocean. The waves always hit us before the rain. God I hate this ocean." Zuko calmed down after a while and some work around the ship, tying things down, storing that which wasn't nailed to the ground. They stood overlooking the rising storm, Zuko taking a break from training, his way of coping with the tension, Katara just staring off into the distance.

"How long have you been out at sea?" It was an innocent question, or so she thought.

"Too long," he replied slowly. "Much too long." Her questioning look compelled him to continue. "Three years ago, just after I… received this scar, my father sent me out in search of the Avatar. No one believed I would find him, not even me sometimes. But I had to keep looking or else I couldn't-" He stopped, not really wanting to explain everything to some stupid water peasant. _I seem to call her that a lot…_

"Go on," she asked. "Please?"

He was quiet for a moment, and she was starting to believe he wasn't going to answer.

"Or else I could never go home," he said finally, with great sadness in his voice.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't, would you, peas-" Zuko caught himself before he said peasant. Somewhere deep inside, he knew she despised the title. "Katara," he finished quietly.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name. That is, of your own free will," Katara stated after another moment's silence. "Thank you." She turned to look out over the horizon and the brewing storm. "Will you tell me something?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get your scar?"

It was the question he had been dreading. But it was as though the coming storm was erasing boundaries and hard feelings.

"I showed weakness. I finally convinced Uncle to let me accompany him into the war chamber, as long as I promised to stay quiet. One of the generals proposed we send a brand new battalion into the front lines. Then the rest of the army would come around and attack from the rear. The battalion was sure to be slaughtered, and I spoke out, saying that men showing such patriotism to their country didn't need to die as a diversion. I was challenged to an Agni Kai- a fire bender's duel. I thought that since I argued with the general, I would face him. But because I was in my father's war chamber, it was he whom I met in the arena. I begged for mercy and forgiveness, but I had to be punished for my weakness, then I was banished and told I would never be able to return home unless I brought him the Avatar…" his voice trailed off sadly.

"Do you really believe you deserved that? That you deserve to be scarred for caring about human life?" Katara turned to look him in the eye. "Your father is a sick and twisted man, Prince Zuko. You must believe that."

"My father loves me!" he roared, his anger returning.

"Loves you enough to scar and banish his only son and heir to the throne?" Her voice was calm as she contradicted all the lies he had been telling himself over the last three years in a matter of minutes. His father did not love him. He had to accept that.

Zuko's mind reeled. If his father no longer loved him, why did he need to continue his fruitless mission to capture the Avatar? Was he to give up? What was left for him?

Katara could see the conflict on the prince's face and she could guess the object of his distress.

"Join us."

Her sudden comment startled him.

"What?"

"Join us. You don't need to chase Aang anymore. Come with us and we can stop your father," she persuaded.

"I refuse to turn my back on my country! It's treason!" The thought of it was appalling. He loved his country.

"You won't be! Don't you see? You can help your country! This war is tearing everyone apart and I can tell you oppose it yourself. If you join us, you can take back your throne and end this war."

After several quiet moments, he finally answered.

"No. I… I just can't do it."

Katara sighed, but resigned. Again she looked out to the storm steadily approaching as the prince headed back inside the ship's cabin.

* * *

"Come along, Prince Zuko! The storm is almost here!" Iroh called to his nephew in the galley. 

"Coming…" he said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" the old man stopped to ask.

"She's right."

"What?"

"Katara. She's right. My father _doesn't_ love me, he _is_ destroying the world, and I _could_ help. But it would mean going against everything I've ever learned. I would be fighting alongside he who has been my enemy for so long. It would be treason. Again!"

"Prince Zuko, if you believe what Katara has told you is the right thing to do, then I suggest you follow your heart."

"But… I'm afraid," he said in a small voice and hurried off to the deck to face the oncoming storm.

* * *

Was that cliffhanger-ish? I was hoping it would be at least a smidge. I am DREADFULLY SORRY I haven't updated in several months. If you still love me, leave some love, for reviews are gifts from the gods. I ♥ them. 

I feel as though this story is kinda rambling. There isn't much happening in these chapters that has much of anything to do with the plot, except for maybe showing how our wonderful couple is getting closer. Or am I actually writing something? Help me out, would ya?


	12. Storms and Strategy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Storms and Strategy**

The wind whipped and ripped at the crew on deck. All hatches had been battened down and everyone was hurrying towards the lower floors. Fire navy ships were built to weather all types of climates. A little storm wouldn't even scratch the paint. But this was no _little_ storm. Only three people stood still at the prow, battling Mother Nature and the wild sea. The young girl was tied around her waist and connected to the men on either side, uncle to the left, nephew to the right. Both men had braced themselves against the sides of the ship, as the waves became more and more violent. There was slack in the rope, enough to give Katara room to bend and still short enough that she could be pulled from the grip of the ocean if she were to falter. The brine stung their eyes but none noticed. The trio was focused on the tasks at hand. Katara was to bend the water away from the ship and negate the waves. Zuko and Iroh were to hold tight to both the girl and the ship.

It was going to be a long day.

The rain began to pour, as if to drown them where they stood. Katara bent as much of it away from the group in the empty hopes that rain was all she would have to deal with. The more she tried to keep away, it seemed, the harder Mother Nature attacked.

"The wind is too strong!" Katara shouted over the screaming wind.

"Don't worry about us! Just protect the ship!" Iroh called back.

As soon as Katara dropped the protection around the trio in the rain, the wind slashed at their eyes, driving the rain with murderous force. Katara focused on fighting the waves smashing into the side of the ship and washing over the deck. Already her feet were starting to slip and slide. She froze the water around her legs, bracing her against the raging waters around her.

* * *

Far away, caught in the same storm the waterbender fought with such valiance, a form stirred in the darkness of a fire navy cell. 

"Aang…" the voice whispered. "Aang! Wake up!"

"Wha… what is it, Sokka?" Lightning flashed, illuminating another, smaller form struggling under the weight of many chains, binding his arms together with each hand on the opposite elbow and chains wrapped over every inch of his crossed forearms. His legs were bound in a similar fashion, from his knees to his ankles. He could slide around the floor of his dank cell, but only as far as still more chains shackled to his ankles would allow him. The young Avatar had slipped into a shallow sleep propped up against the wall across from his water nation friend.

"Just to be sure, you _can't_ move, _right_?"

"Sokka," he said with much exasperation, "you _know_ I can't move. We've tried everything. We can't break the chains," Aang replied dejectedly.

"I just had to be totally _positively_ certain."

"Why exactly?"

"Because if you could move, I would know that that storm coming is just you and we aren't about to die."

* * *

Katara fought with all her will and strength, but the sea was starting to win. She was beginning to tire while nature had seemingly infinite power at its disposal, all of which was directed at the ship bouncing on the waves. 

With the coming summer, the waters were warm and had begun melting Katara's braces ever since they were formed. The weather had commanded all her attention, so she didn't realize that throughout an hour of battling a raging ocean, her grip on the deck was being loosened. Only one person did manage to see, but his princely voice was lost in the wind. His grip on the rope wrapped about his wrist and clenched in his fist connected to her waist tightened.

* * *

"What storm, Sokka?" Aang was finally beginning to perk up, despite the weakness caused be a lack of food and decent sleep and worry. 

Worry for Katara, whose life was hanging by a thread the last time he saw her and whose soul probably now resided beside past avatars and her family.

Worry for Sokka, his closest friend and traveling companion.

Worry for Momo and Appa.

Barely any worry was left for him. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his friends were alright.

"That storm!" he shouted, pointing to the barred porthole that was their only source of light. "Can't you feel it? This storm is bigger than any other I've ever seen! Aang, we have to get off this ship. It won't make it! _We_ won't make it!"

"And how are we supposed to escape? I can't bend with these chains on and we don't have the keys! And even if we could escape, where would we go?"

"I overheard one of the firebenders mention we were heading toward land to dock and restock. They said we were almost there. Come on, Aang! We have to think of something!"

"We don't have anything to worry about besides what's going to happen when we get to the fire nation. Have you looked at this ship? It was built to withstand the worst the ocean can throw at it. Just calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down! We're going to die if we don't get off this ship soon!"

"You think I don't know that?" the Avatar shouted back. "As soon as we get to the fire nation, they're going to throw me in a cell and you will be worthless to them. I know what happens when prisoners become useless."

"We aren't going to make it to the fire nation if that storm is as powerful as I think it is! Aang, we have-"

"What's all this shouting going on here?" The unexpected presence of one of their guards startled the boys in their cell.

"You have to let us out," Sokka pleaded with the guard. "That storm is going to rip this ship to shreds. We have to get off!"

"Yeah, right. Like I haven't heard that one before. That's not really the most original story I've heard. Maybe if you tried a little harder, I might just-" A sudden jolt of the ship sent the soldier flying into the bars of the cell, banging his head into the cold hard steel of their metal confinement. He slumped down on the floor, unmoving. The keys to the cell tinkled quietly as they tapped the ground at the soldier's side.

"Aang, I think I found our way out."

* * *

The sea seemed bent of the destruction of the ship being tossed about on the waves. Waves washed over the deck with ferocity equal to that of a wild animal. The wind felt it necessary to tear at the eyes and limbs of all those on the deck. 

Zuko, glancing away, trying to keep the rain out of his eyes, suddenly noticed through the slashing rain that the hatch had come open across the deck. He tried to yell to his uncle but the wind stole the words from his throat. But, although Iroh had thought it was his imagination, he turned to look at the prince and following his eyes saw the hatch as well. Water was rushing in from the waves and the unyielding rain. Dropping his end of the rope, he clung to the side of the ship and carefully made his way to the opening.

Zuko, meanwhile, grasped Katara's rope even tighter, his knuckles white.

"Katara! The ice is melting!" he tried to yell again, but his voice was snatched away yet another time. He hoped with all his being that the ice would hold just a little longer, as the rain was slowly beginning to thin. Katara couldn't see the ice holding her in place was no longer thick enough to keep her from flying away. As the ice began to crack, the sea gave one final heave, tipping the ship over in an effort to throw her into the raging sea. As small scream escaped her lips before a slightly painful tug around her waist pulled her back to earth. The ship righted itself, throwing her back into the fire prince's waiting arms. Feeling a comforting warmth and strong embrace, she looked up into the face of her once again savior with peaceful eyes, and her legs gave out beneath her as she passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Reaching through the bars to the now sleeping guard, Sokka retrieved the keys to Aang's and his cell, along with the keys to Aang's many chains. Sokka quickly unlocked his friend and opened their cell door, hurrying before anymore firebenders could come. They tiptoed out of the cell and made their way towards the upper decks, all the while the storm getting stronger and stronger. 

"Aang, wait!" Sokka hissed, pointing to the corner of the small room. There stood Aang's staff and Sokka's boomerang, machete, and club. Sokka grabbed their newly reacquired belongings and passed the young airbender his staff as they continued on their way to finding a way off the ship. The boys stayed pressed against the wall in the hopes that it might offer them some protection. Approaching a door, the cautiously stepped close and Sokka opened it, revealing two suddenly stunned guards. Before they could react, a gust of air followed by a sharp rap to the head attacked them. The escaped prisoners quickly relieved the soldiers of their armor and made their way more causally out to the deck.

"You there! Take those crates to the stern!" barked some obviously commanding officer.

They quietly obliged and did their best to move one of the giant crates to the back.

"Aang, look over there. Behind that cloud," Sokka motioned with his head. "It looks like land. We can dump this and fall overboard when no one's looking."

"You said it looks like land. What if it isn't?"

"We're just going to have to take that chance. And we need to hurry. That storm is almost here and we won't be able to swim through it."

* * *

As the storm began to move on in its destructive path through the ocean, Zuko picks the sleeping water bender up and swings her into his arms just like so many weeks ago. Iroh had just finished resealing the hatch and was wiping his brow when his nephew nodded towards the door. Sighing, the old man turned and wearily reopened the door. He followed behind the two and again closed the door. He turned down a different hallway and went straight to the galley. Heating a pot of water, he made himself a cup of calming tea. 

Zuko, on the other hand, trod further down the corridor towards his and Katara's rooms. Knowing his bed was slightly more comfortable than hers, he passed her room and pushed the door to his room open. Carefully so as to wake her, he laid her on the bed, brushing a strand of hair out of her finally calm face. It seemed that whenever he saw her, she was angry with him. With good reason too. He has been chasing her and her brother and friend and then he took her prisoner.

_Her face was calm before the storm, too,_ he thought as he recalled her words just hours before.

* * *

"_Your father is a sick and twisted man, Prince Zuko. You must believe that."_

"_My father loves me!"_

"_Loves you enough to scar and banish his only son and heir to the throne? …Join us."_

"_What?"_

"_Join us. You don't need to chase Aang anymore. Come with us and we can stop your father." _

"_I refuse to turn my back on my country! It's treason!" _

_"You won't be! Don't you see? You can help your country! This war is tearing everyone apart and I can tell you oppose it yourself. If you join us, you can take back your throne and end this war."

* * *

_

_What does she know?_ he thought bitterly as he sank to the floor beside the bed._ She hasn't been banished, and her parents love her._

_Parent_, his mind reminded him. She's lost her mother. Just like you.

How frustrating! Were they alike or weren't they!? His thoughts reeled as he was about to settle himself comfortably on the floor, when he heard the girl rustle in the sheets.

Kneeling next to her, he saw her open her big blue eyes and look straight into his.

"How did I get here?" she asked, her voice faint. He had to lean closer to hear her weak words.

"I carried you," he whispered, still coming closer.

"Is the ship okay then?"

"Fine." His face was only inches from hers as he closed his eyes and began to close the distance. "Just fine."

* * *

Yeah! Ooo I feel so happy! Not only did I just kill you all, but I also update faster than last time!!! Yay me! We finally got to hear from Aang and Sokka again. Double yay! Except Zuko is a big fat poophead and went all stupid in that season finale! Did you see how happy he was? All that pep! But he had to go and mess everything up! UNYAY! 

Read and review please!!!


	13. Nursemaids and Nieces

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Santa did not bring me Avatar: The Last Airbender for Christmas. I got the Avatar game (which totally rocks), but Nickelodeon still owns the show. P

And a quick A/N- If fire nation has enough smarts to make that crazy tank thing, I believe they can make something to tell time. So there are clocks in my story. So I have spoken, so it shall be!

* * *

**Chapter 13- Nursemaids and Nieces**

"How did I get here?" she asked, her voice faint. He had to lean closer to hear her weak words.

"I carried you," he whispered, still coming closer.

"Is the ship okay then?"

"Fine." His face was only inches from hers as he closed his eyes and began to close the distance. "Just fine."

Happiness. Pure happiness. Her mouth was pressed against his and he was happy. And there was only one explanation for it all.

A _dream._ It was all but a dream, which became painfully obvious when he opened his eyes and instead of seeing her, he saw the ceiling. Last night after the storm, he had lain down, but he had not risen at her stirring. It was a dream. Prince Zuko propped himself up on his elbows to see the girl still sleeping peacefully in his bed. _She _did_ do a lot yesterday_, he thought.

The prince quietly got up and went off to find his uncle, no doubt in his mind as he headed or the galley.

And of course the old man was sitting alone at his usual table with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Prince Zuko! Please, join me for a cup of tea!" Iroh coaxed with a smile. He was pleasantly surprised when his nephew did just that, and even refilled his emptied cup. "Prince Zuko, what has come over you?"

"Hmm? Come over me? What did I do?"

"You're in such a good mood. It's a wonderful change."

"Yes… I suppose it is…" he said almost dreamily. _But it couldn't be _dreamily_, could it? Is it possible that that girl has him… lovestruck?!_ Thoughts of grandnieces and nephews filled his brain as the prince stared into his teacup.

"Is there… is there anything you would like to talk about, Prince Zuko?"

After a silent moment when Iroh assumed he would not answer, the prince asked, "Why do you call me prince? I've been banished. I have no birthright, no real property, nothing to identify me as royalty. I'm no prince."

"I never believed possessions made the prince; his actions do. And your actions, _Prince Zuko_, are part of the makings of a true Fire Lord. You will be greater than your father, and your grandfather, and your great grandfather, but only if you remain faithful to what you believe deep within your heart," he advised sagely.

"Yes… my heart…"

"Anything else, Prince Zuko?" his uncle asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anything… about hearts…?"

"What?" The teenage firebender suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state as he caught his elder's meaning. "No! Nothing about hearts! I uh…" the prince glanced nervously at the clock on the wall, "I'm late for… something. I'll see you at lunch." And with one last sip of his tea, he hurried out of the galley to find something he could be late for.

A small chuckle escaped Iroh's lips as Katara entered the galley, her attention focused down the hallway.

"What's with him?" she asked as she sat across from him in the seat recently vacated by the moody prince.

"Who knows? Maybe later today you could try to figure it out. If you're up to it, of course. You had quite a day yesterday, and every man on board owes you his life," he said solemnly. "In fact," the old man brightened, "I think we should have a party!" The incredulous look on the girl's face urged him to elaborate. "Yes! We can have music and more dancing, and _food_ and you will be the guest of honor! Oh, we just have to stop at the next port and get food and party supplies! I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to tell the helmsman to pull in at the next port and-"

"No, no, no! That's not necessary! I don't need a party," she interrupted as soon as she could.

"It won't be just for you, my dear. It's for the men's morale! And you wouldn't want a bunch of depressed men around, would you? How will we ever find your friends?" he convinced her. When he met no argument, he practically squealed, "Wonderful! I'll go alert the helmsman to our plans!" and hurried out of the galley, leaving a dumbfounded waterbender to finish her tea.

* * *

"Uncle! What's this I hear about a party?" A fairly enraged prince entered the galley again at lunchtime to see his uncle eating and laughing with the so-called prisoner. They both turned to see the angered prince stalk stiffly to the table to stare them down.

"Yes, we are having a party in a few days. We are celebrating Katara's strength during the storm and it will be good for their morale. Will you be joining us?" Iroh said, trying to calm Zuko down.

"I most definitely will not! I can't believe we are having a party for the _prisoner_! Instead I will be-" he was suddenly cut off by a series of rapid sneezes.

"Prince Zuko, are you all right?" his uncle asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"But you've been sneezing all day," Katara interjected. Standing, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead and voiced her opinion. "I think all that rain has given you a cold, Prince Zuko. You should probably go lie down."

"I am not sick!" he assured them heatedly.

"Listen to the girl, she's probably right. She knows more about illnesses that we do."

"That's right. I helped take care of the children in my village and then I learned even more at the North Pole. So, go get some rest or you'll be sick longer," she ordered.

"I am not sick. And I'm not hungry anymore, either. I will see the two of you later. I'm going to train." He turned his back on them and stomped out. And his exit was almost perfect, too. If only he hadn't been caught by another bout of sneezes, causing Katara and Iroh to laugh. He glared at them one more time before promptly slamming the door to the galley, and the two were thrown into another fit of giggles.

"That boy is going to kill himself," Katara chuckled.

"Yes, he probably will," Iroh agreed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Now back to what I was saying earlier. So then Prince Zuko says to me, 'I heard some of the soldiers talking about something called a concubine. What's that?' and all I could think to say was…"

* * *

About a day away from port, Zuko stood in the helm studying a map. Katara and Iroh sat nearby playing a pleasant game of Pai Cho. The prince came to sit near them, leaning against the wall, and sighed.

"You really need to sleep," the waterbender chided as she moved a piece on the board.

"I don't need sleep. I'm not- _achoo_- sick. I'm just fine."

The Pai Cho players looked unconvinced.

"It's been two days, Prince Zuko. If you would just listen, you would have been better by now," Iroh reprimanded.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine!" He turned away as he tried unsuccessfully to hide several more sneezes. The players just shook their heads at the stubborn prince. He just narrowed his eyes scornfully at them and leaned his head back against the wall. "My head does kinda hurt though," he said quietly. After a moment or so, Katara and Iroh suddenly stopped their game when they heard a _slump_ and saw Zuko lying on his side against the wall, asleep.

"I guess we should get him to his quarters, huh?" Katara asked.

"He can wait a few minutes. We're almost done with this game. Besides, where's he going to go? He's finally asleep!"

* * *

"Leave me alone," the sick prince whined.

"No. Now drink your tea." Katara had stayed with the prince ever since he was carried to his bedroom the day before. The ship would reach port before nightfall, and Iroh would go out and gather party supplies. Katara had managed to convince him to keep the party small and to let whoever wanted to stay onboard come to the celebration. Everyone else could wander the town freely until the next morning.

Katara handed Prince Zuko his cup, and after a glare at both the cup and the girl, he relented and drank. "Now the soup," she said motherly.

"Why are you bothering me? You're the one that said I just needed some sleep."

"That was three days ago. If you had just listened, you would have needed only a little sleep. But since you seem bent on killing yourself, I will stay here and nurse you back to health."

"I don't need a nurse," he grumbled into his soup.

"Yes, you do. If I weren't here, your fever could get out of hand and become really serious. I'm used to taking care of people anyhow. I did it in my village and I took care of-" her voice hitched a little bit and she continued," I took care of Aang and Sokka." She quickly regained her motherly demeanor and continued. "You really need to drink more water, too. It's best to keep fluids up. And the doctor is bringing something to decease that headache I'm sure you must have."

_Must she be right _all_ of the time?_ he thought bitterly. "Fine," he grumbled some more.

"I doubt that you will be well enough to go to the little party tonight, though. But by tomorrow you should be as good as new!"

"Oh, no!" he cried in mock despair. "I'm going to miss the party? Whatever shall I do?" He grimaced and rolled over on his side. "I'm going to take a nap."

She said nothing, just reclined in the soft chair in the corner to await his next need.

* * *

Night was almost upon them as Katara entered the prince's room again.

"I'm back from the party," she murmured, quiet just in case her charge had fallen asleep again. A bored response was lost within his pillow. "Or rather, I finally escaped. Your uncle is really crazy about his parties." A quiet chuckle and an agreement of some sort followed and Zuko rolled over to face her.

"Why didn't you stay then? I heard you were supposed to be the guest of honor."

"I don't much like parties. But I grabbed some food and punch before I ran off, if you can stomach it."

I'm fine. I'm not hungry." His stomach chose that very moment to complain as loudly as it could. "Fine," he sighed and reached out a hand for the food. A plate of fish and rice was thrust into his hand. As soon as he caught scent of the delicious seafood before him, he tore into it with vigor. Katara sat dumbly beside him with the punch as he inhaled his dinner. Handing back an empty plate, Zuko silenced a belch and was handed the cup of punch.

_He eats like Sokka_, she thought. She mentally sighed as she thought again of her brother and friend. _I hope they're ok…_

The prince saw the peasant girl's face fall just a bit and set out to brighten her spirits if only a bit.

"Thank you for staying with me," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," she replied, slightly bewildered at the sudden kindness, but smiled happily nonetheless.

"Tell me… tell me about your village. I know I saw it that first time we met, but I wasn't really paying attention," he confessed, hoping to keep her smiling.

The rest of the night was filled with happy memories and comfortable conversation of both teens past homelands.

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped?" Azula hissed to the captain of the guard.

"Well, you see, Princess, the guard in front of the Avatar's cell was somehow knocked unconscious and the boys stole his keys and escaped into the ocean. They presumably swam for the nearby island."

"_What_ nearby island?" the princess growled, tired of his chatter. "We're in the middle of the ocean. _Nothing_ is nearby!"

"Well, it _was_ nearby. Yesterday. The storm blew us off course. It will take several days to get to the island and we aren't even sure they're there now or if they'll be there when we arrive," the soldier said bravely, knowing bad news was never beneficial to the messenger's health.

The princess must have been in a very good mood, despite the discouraging news for she only replied with a harsh, "Fine! Go! I want to be there by tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Sokka and Aang dragged themselves ashore just as the storm hit the ship out at sea. The boys trudged further inland before collapsing under an outcropping of rocks.

"Aang?" Sokka whispered, still exhausted.

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Sleep?"

"No, not that. Are we going to try to find Katara or are we going to find you an earthbending master?"

"We need to find Katara," the young Avatar stated simply.

"What about your earthbending?"

"Let's worry about Katara first."

"Aang?"

"Yeah, Sokka?"

"I'm kinda hungry, too."

"Me too," he sighed.

* * *

That's everybody I guess. Yay me! I guess it was kind of a filler though. The action is gonna pick up soon, I promise! And the Zutaraness too!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have a very good reason. I couldn't feel the love! I got considerable fewer reviews for chapter 12 than chapter 11 and was slightly miffed. You no likey the story? I know you people read it, and I know a bunch of you have me on alert, so please, could I have a lil bitty review? Please don't hate me for wanting love! So please, if you love me and if you would want someone to review your story, review mine!

I love you all!


	14. Costumes

**Disclaimer:** Stuffed animals, I have many.  
Books, I have many more.  
Money, I have… little...  
And Avatar: The Last Airbender, I have none.  
Comprende?

* * *

**Chapter 14- Costumes**

"All that soup and tea really did wonders for you, Prince Zuko. And Katara helped, too! How wonderful to have her aboard, don't you agree?" Uncle Iroh asked.

Zuko gave a noncommittal grunt and returned his attention to the map on the wall of the helm. Although his uncle had a point, and he was massively relieved to be rid of his headaches and sneezing, he refused to give his uncle anything to work with. He knew how that crazy old man could warp and twist things so that it would seem as though he _liked_ the waterbender! Sure, they were becoming quite chummy, but he was after the Avatar and there was nothing that would change that.

Hearing the door squeak behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see his "nurse," as Uncle put it, enter the room. As she sat beside his uncle, he turned back to his map.

"That storm was powerful enough that it must have hit Azula's ship as well," he thought out loud. "She will most likely have been blown off course, at least a bit. Since we had Katara's waterbending on our side, we are still on her tail. News will have reached my father already about the Avatar's capture. If we reach fire nation waters, the ship must not be seen if my plan is to succeed."

"And what exactly is your plan, Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned as he began to set up a Pai Sho game for himself and the waterbender. He also noticed the girl stiffen and narrow her eyes at the mention of her friend's arrest.

"Azula will turn the Avatar over to my father sometime before the masquerade ball. The night of the ball, we will sneak in and steal the Avatar. Before anyone notices the Avatar is missing, we will be safely back on the ship and headed out to sea. Everyone will think the Avatar merely escaped. Then after a few days, we will send word back to the palace, and I will give my father the Avatar and regain my honor and my birthright," he finished triumphantly.

"Who is 'we'?"

Zuko turned to the waterbender. "You and I."

"I feel I should accompany you as well, although I will not be following you to the dungeons," Iroh interjected.

"How will you get into the palace?" Katara asked coolly.

"Through the servants entrance." Zuko could see she was trying to find a hole in his plans.

"How will you get them out with out being heard?"

"I'll knock out the guard and steal the keys."

"The guard is sure to see you. How will you explain that?"

"He won't see _me_. I've done this before, girl. I know what I'm doing." Memories of a night fighting alongside the Avatar, dressed in black and masked in blue, resurfaced before his eyes.

"How will you get Aang to follow you?"

"I have you, don't I?"

"Will you take Sokka, too?"

"No," he sneered. "Why would I need to bring along that sorry excuse for a warrior? He'll just slow us down."

"Because everyone knows Aang would never leave Sokka behind. You will have to save them both to make it look convincing."

_Drat_, he thought. She was right. He would have to release the water nation warrior, too. _This might make things more difficult._

"And," she continued confidently, "if I am to be a part of this plan, I think I should have some say in the matter since it is my life on the line as well. For one thing, if we simply got costumes, since it is a costume party _and happens to be the __**original plan**_, we could easily traipse in through the front door and none would be the wiser. Secondly, how would we have snuck four people out of a palace surrounded by guards? There are too many servants and soldiers to sneak by. Aang and Sokka are going to need costumes as well if you want any chance of escaping in one piece."

_Why didn't I think of that? _Zuko mentally kicked himself for his stupidity and overcomplexity. _So much for a brilliant plan._

"Costumes? If we're going to need costumes, then we'll need to get some fabric and such from the town while we're still here," Iroh stated, excitedly. The thought of shopping had him thrilled.

"I don't need a costume. Just find one for the girl and something simple for the coming prisoners."

"Very well, Prince Zuko. Come along Katara. We have quite an exciting day ahead of us!" So Iroh hurried the girl out the door and down into the town.

* * *

Leaving a simmering prince behind, the retired general hurried the small girl off the ship and into the port town. Stopping a local townsman for directions, Iroh led Katara to the seamstress's shop. A bright and cheery old woman greeted them as they entered the door.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" she asked.

"We are looking for fabric for a few costumes for a… party we are going to," Iroh answered. "We need something for this little one here," he gestured towards Katara, "two other little ones, and not so little me," he chuckled as he patted his belly. "Reds, golds, and blacks might be best for our um… party theme. But blues would be wonderful as well."

The woman gave him a curious look but looked around her shop helpfully anyway. _Business is business, no matter how queer the request,_ she thought. "Here, I have a lovely blue silk and, oh, over here is a gorgeous deep red! I will need to take sizes if you would like me to make the costumes for you. What are you planning on, anyhow?"

"I know their sizes. I can do it myself," Katara said quietly to her chaperone. "I just need some thread and a few needles, I could do it while we travel."

Turning to the woman, Iroh graciously declined her offer. "But we do need lots of fabric!" Glancing at Katara, he muttered, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, Aang doesn't need anything fancy, just something maneuverable. What kind of costumes will be there?"

"Hmm… there's always the obvious. Animals, kings, queens, there will be a few children there, I suppose. The boys usually dress up as fire nation warriors or dragons or something else dangerous like that. The girls wear something pretty, princesses, and the like. Why do you ask?" the old man questioned.

"I wanted to make sure the boys didn't have something that stood out too much. What if I made them a costume they both could wear, like a dragon. One could be the front, and the other would be the back. That could work. Yes, it will work!" she proclaimed confidently. Turning to the woman, she asked, "Could you find me those reds, golds, and black fabrics?"

"What about you?" Iroh asked.

"Don't worry about it. I already found a suitable costume." Zuko had silently entered the shop and was leaning casually against the wall behind them. "Keep the blue. She'll take the red and black for the boys," he told the woman. "And the gold. Now hurry up Uncle, we don't have all day. This should cover the cost of fabric, correct?" And with that he dropped a bag of money on the counter and stalked out of the store as quietly as he had come in.

The woman had never seen such generous customers and she rushed off to fetch as much fabric as she could carry.

"I'll never understand that boy," Iroh sighed to himself under his breath. "Or his mood swings…"

* * *

Katara sat comfortably on the chair in her room while she sewed, listening to Iroh rattle on about his life and stupid things that the prince had done. They threw stories back and forth as the waterbender girl worked on the costumes. With some wire and wooden dowels she had found in the small town they left a few days before, she had begun to fashion a dragon's head with a pole for each boy to hold onto to guide the creature to their safety. _Hopefully_, she thought. _If only Zuko would change his mind… _

She remembered the day on the bow, watching the storm roll in, when she asked him to join the Avatar's cause. He had refused, she remembered, but reluctantly. _Maybe he'll change._

"And then another time," Iroh said as he began another story, "when Zuko was just a baby, it really hadn't been determined whether or not the little scamp was a bender or not, and I was holding him. Suddenly he sneezes and we knew for sure, he was a firebender. He nearly burned my whole beard off!" he chortled. Katara giggled in her cozy chair.

"The day we found Aang, I really hadn't learned to control my waterbending yet, and I had gotten mad at Sokka while we were out fishing. I was making wild, frustrated arm movements and I ended up demolishing an iceberg. Then of course there was the giant wave that rolled off as the pieces fell, and it sent us flying. It wasn't one of my best moments, but we did find Aang, so I guess I made up for my momentary lack of grace."

Iroh laughed and went onto a story about Zuko and a very ungraceful day, while Katara went back to her sewing. Soon she would have a costume perfect for the boys' escape. Her mind wandered to the prince's behavior in the cloth shop. _He found a _suitable_ costume? What is suitable?_ She thought of all the horrible costumes it could be, something like the Unagi, or maybe a slave girl, or an old hag. Katara's mind reeled with awful things he could dress her in just to spite her. _Because he's a prince. And I'm just a stupid water peasant, _she thought bitterly._ I have no reason to be bitter. Why do I even care? It's not like I-_

"Did you hear me, dear? I said Zuko once thought he was drowning in two feet of water! I had to walk out and save him!"

Katara gave a half-hearted chuckle and returned to her work.

"My dear, is there something on your mind?" the kind old man asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing."

Iroh sighed, _so stubborn. Just like him…_

* * *

So yeah. Finally up-freaking-dated. And I got the idea for the part about Zuko sneezing from Isaia's picture on deviantArt. It's funny! And I couldn't think of an original idea myself, so all credit for that paragraph goes to her!

Sorry it's so short. I just really wanted to update. I totally forgot how fun it was to get reviews. I hope it feels like this story is actually going somewhere. I keep thinking it is in my head, but like that's a reliable source! Please review and I will love you forever and ever!


End file.
